Fall of The Rising
by Flutterdash7
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's longtime friendship blooms into love, bringing them closer together than ever. However, when relations between Equestria and the Griffin tribes turn sour and war breaks out, the two young lovers find themselves in a dangerous new world. Co-written with Nintendogal55. Rated M for sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Bonds Begin (re-written)

**Fall of The Rising **

** A Flutterdash epic by FlutterDash7**

**...**

**Chapter One: The Bonds Begin**

_**Canterlot throne room. **_

The late afternoon sun illuminated Eight royal griffins who sat in front of Princess Celestia's throne. The eight bore themselves tall and proud, each as regal and commanding as the alicorn they surrounded. In the deafening silence they stood, the air like an impending storm and none there dared break it. Despite the lack of support, Celestia felt safe in the presence of the carnivorous sky dwellers

"Welcome, Griffin representatives." Celestia said with calm sincerity. "I invite you to speak as freely as you wish. Please, do tell me what ails you, and I shall listen. It has been many a year since I was last graced with your presence and as I'm sure you know, I am delighted by your presence here today."

Chief Grandeur stepped forward. Not only did this griffin wear a small crown to show he was the leader of the council, but he also appeared well built from years of fighting. The scars on his face and sides made that last part clear enough. He was a keen, ruthless ruler in both stature and intelligence.

"We here have come to bid thee greeting Princess." The mighty griffin paused for a moment for added effect. "My fellow council griffins and I have asked to meet with you regarding the treaty between our two species."

A look of mild surprise filled Celestia's face. "Oh... I remember our treaty. Please go on."

Chief Grandeur stood as if in thought for a few moments before he replied. "The council and I have decided that with our two aging empires we should attempt to rebuild the strong bounds we once shared."

"That does indeed sounds like a sensible idea," relied Celestia with a slow nod of her head. "Yet I sense this is not the only matter you wish to speak to me about."

"It is indeed." The chief replied with the beginnings of a smug look upon his face. "But I would like to send my daughter as my species selected student. You have a few weeks to find a young foal from your own kingdom to send as the exchange student. It might be a stepping stone to greater things between us."

At his words, the other council members glanced at one other in surprise. Clearly this was an unexpected turn of events for them, though none were bold enough to stand their leader up over it.

For the first time since the group had walked in, Celestia regarded them a careful glance. She had no idea what their leader had in store. He was turning out to be more than just the regular violent griffin councilor.

Celestia hoped that maybe this griffin's daughter had wished to be the one to travel to Equestria. Because if so, such a griffin could give her a chance to show just how kind and caring all ponyfolk were. Maybe for the first time in well over a thousand years she would have the chance to show the griffins a better way of life. "Well I for one agree with you so far. I would be happy to find out who is willing to travel to your lands. I trust your kingdom is where it has always been?"

"That it is," confirmed Chief Grandeur. "And my chick Gilda is quite eager to see your Equestria. So please don't delay for too long."

"That does sound promising." Celestia allowed a smile to escape onto her lips, there sure did sound like there was hope for a better connection between the two species.

Chief Grandeur stepped forward as if to further intrude upon the princess's personal space. He flicked his wings as if ready for action as he slowly but surely advanced upon the lone mare in front of him. He knew what he had to say next would rip the smile right off her muzzle. And he knew he would enjoy every moment of it.

"Celestia. We feel the treaty is breaking up. Not just some minor threat that you can cover like your other problems. It is nearing a time for change in leadership, we need somepony who will listen to us... and not just us_._ There are other creatures out there too. What happened to your_ Zebra friends? Or _the old alliance with the dragon folk? Or even the changeling problem? All factors point to thou... the ruler of Equestria." The powerful griffin's talons drummed a steady, impatient beat upon the stonework under claw as he talked.

Before Celestia could answer, one of the other elders in the small group of griffins spoke up to add further detail to his leader's point. "Yea. You've held the throne for thousands of years...and all by yourself too I might add. That's a lot of power for one pony to hold in their hooves. Too much." This caused a murmur of agreement to ripple through the group.

"It was not of choice, Griffin Elders." Celestia's voice became stony, yet somehow still remained it's calm. "I had to do so for the good of my subjects and Equestria. However, that is not of this topic. I wish to know in what way I am denying the treaty and what can be done to remedy the problem. I have negotiated with the dragons and have obtained one of their eggs. It recently hatched for one of my pupils too."

"What you can do is step down before we are forced to resort to more... extreme measures..." The calm tone of the lead griffin held nothing but contempt for the alicorn in front of him. "We feel we can not do business with your kind like we used to. Don't you notice a distinct lack of interaction between pony kind and all the others who dwell both inside and outside Equestria's borders.

Celestia regarded the Griffin Leader with calm, curious eyes. "While I have noticed this lack of contact and I miss it, It would not be suitable for me to remove myself from my current position. Why do you believe it be best that I abdicate the throne as the Princess of the Day, Chief Grandeur? Please, explain."

With a cunning grin upon his face, he gladly obliged her, kneading the stone underclaw with pleasure as he delivered his message. "Your ponies are weak and poorly managed. Friendship is magic you say...yet I remember the stories of the days of yore when we relied upon our mighty armies to survive. I'm sure you remember the days of my forebears... the everlasting days of Warbeak. Or the times when the divided pony tribes each had their own armies to match our own. Equestria is not just the nice place you paint it to be. Out where you little fillies do not venture is a dangerous land. It creeps closer slowly, beyond the border. To both our land and yours. Yet you do not take action. We feel that your interests have turned inward from your empire to yourself."

This did raise an interesting point Celestia had not quite thought of, and nodded. "I see. Your reasonings are not entirely off the mark, Chief Grandeur. I understand your intentions and I do not fault you for the way you perceive this. There was indeed a time, before the founding of Equestria and even times thereafter in which wars raged upon ponies and other sentient inhabitants of the world. We are indeed none prepared for such invasions and wars, that indeed is true. However, times have changed no such occurrences have come to be in over a thousand years. There is no need to worry of such matters, and the times of war training have passed. It is an old practice that of which very few ponies alive even know."

The soft clack clack of claws on stone was the only sound in the room for a few moments as the wise griffin contemplated his move. "What of this impending arrival of your sister from her moon prison I hear of? How will your little ponies defend themselves from her? We all know she houses a great deal of...dislike for you."

"How my sister feels of me is her own business...however that may be. We also have the Elements of Harmony to defend Equestria should any kind of danger befall it." Celestia spoke calmly, though with an edge in her tone. "The Elements bring upon the power of friendship and overcomes true evil."

"But thou haven't wielded such items since her disappearance. This leaves more allies than just us wondering if you are still capable of utilizing such items of power yourself. We can't afford such objects to fall into the wrong hooves."

The royal alicorn gave a curt nod. "That much is true. I nor my sister are no longer connected to the Elements. They must be awakened by the new wielders should the time come. Whoever those ponies might be. Thankfully as of yet, there has been no need for the elements of harmony." She glanced out the window for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the griffins. "I understand you may not trust nor believe my judgement, but I hope you will at least see my reasoning."

A younger griffin stepped forth, unable to contain himself any longer within the bounds of the proceedings. "What if we all do not? You have grown old Celestia. It is time for a change... just like the tales of when your parents stepped down to allow you to rule. Such a time has come again."

This made Celestia stand from her throne, regarding the Griffins with a calm, cool expression. "It is true that I have ruled Equestria as the Princess of the Day for many a time, and the past thousand years was done so by myself. I raise the sun and the moon. It is not something I am incapable of. Such a day in which both I and my sister will pass down a successor has not yet come to pass."

"Do you have...foals...? Young to pass your throne to?" The grand master of the griffins once again spoke, highly interested in the alicorn's answer.

The Princess of the Sun shook her head slowly, as if there were a deep sadness within that she refused to acknowledge or dwell upon. "I do not have any offspring to speak of. At least none of whom are still with me... I have only my young student, Twilight Sparkle. She is some way off becoming a fully grown mare, let alone one who is sufficient to take my place."

"It would appear you have not planned for certain...unfortunate events... Is this...student... worthy to take the throne, should you pass on?" Pressed Chief Grandeur, his cruel voice unveiling some small portion of his dislike for the kind ruler of ponykind.

Without hesitation, the grand alicorn responded, "I have sensed a great power and potential within her. She will know of it when she's truly ready. Though she is still a filly, time and again, my faithful student has proven her worth."

"Then we respectfully request that you prepare your prodigy for all outcomes. You used to have everything covered..." Chief Grandeur waved a dismissive claw at the alicorn, "but now we fear you are not who you once were." He slowly turned to lead his fellow council members off, prepared for one last parting comment.

For a moment, Celestia would have refused, but paused a moment to think it over. While the training and knowledge of war may have been outdated and no longer needed, perhaps there would be room to at least inform Twilight of it to a certain level. She looked up toward the Griffins, and gave a single, curt nod.

"Very well. I shall heed your request and see that my faithful student learn the ways of war." She stated simply.

"It's not just that Celestia... Should our longest standing ally fade, we need somepony strong who can rule. Both on the fields of death and glory and in her kingdom at home. Since you refuse to allow others to govern alongside yourself, we require that you prepare your special student for when their time comes." The lordly griffin began to strut out.

"...I do dare say that I cannot argue with that." Celestia replied calmly as she slowly rested upon her throne.

"A queen needs her king... such a shame you never found that... I would so like to deal with a more practical thinking leader." He grinned a cruel beaky grin back at the lone princess.

Celestia frowned, but made no response to that remark. "Unless there is anything else, you are dismissed, Chief Grandeur. As are the rest of you. I shall take as you said into consideration."

"Then I take it the treaty is still on for now...?" Chief Grandeur continued to grin at the lone alicorn, wings quivering in anticipation.

"Yes. It is." Nodded the Sun Princess. "Of course our treaty still stands."

"Delightful... I shall send my chick in a few weeks time. You have till then to sort your side of the bargain out." With his parting comment, he departed, delegates in tow.

In the quiet of her throne room, Celestia sat back with a sigh. "I did almost have a king once... when I was young... It's my fault he's gone. But I somehow doubt that he would match your vision of a practical thinking leader." A light smile played across the princess's muzzle at her final comment. It took little effort for her to suppress the tears. It had been over two thousand years since she had been forced to seal away the one she had loved. The one who had helped banish Warbeak. Since that time long ago, she had learned to move on, despite the small reminder of her past love.

**Cloudsdale, the outskirts. **

Two fillies played together on the clouds without a care in the world. The smaller athletic filly dashed off, out in front and her companion followed to the best of her somewhat less athletic abilities. They leapt from cloud to cloud, laughter and cries of joy rent the air as they did so. After a while Dash smirked at her companion. She ground to a halt and allowed the surprised yellow filly to smack into her.

As they lay in a heap together, with grins that matched the others' bright smiling muzzle, they stared into each others eyes. Young eyes that shone like the first summer sun. Nothing else in Equestria mattered at the moment. The lanky, taller filly of the two, a creamy yellow pegasus, reached up to gently touch the cheek of the other filly. A cyan pegasus with a wild rainbow mane, serving a stark contrast to the yellow filly's light pink mane. Teal eyes meet magenta, both sets of lips still curved into sweet smiles.

The cyan filly lay on top of her yellow companion, happy to remain nestled in a heap, a warm, loving embrace.

"Hey Fluttershy. Are we friends?"

The yellow filly's face lit up at the offer. "Yes!" Her soft voice almost cracked with joy as a squee of glee escaped her and she hugged the smaller filly on top energetically.

With a bright smile, she nuzzled the other filly's nose. "Friends forever?" Tentatively asked Fluttershy.

"Forever." Dash confirms, hugging her friend back. For once, this cyan speedster did not care who might be watching, or that she was doing something 'uncool' and sappy.

Tears pooling in her eyes, Fluttershy continued her strong but still gentle hold on the smaller filly in her hooves. She nuzzled the colorful, messy mane, loving its soft feel, giggles escaped her as she relished the moment.

When Rainbow Dash looked to her again with a big grin, Fluttershy beamed as well before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, then the other cheek, nose, and forehead. "Yay!" The shy filly cheers.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash yelled out happily as she tackled her filly.

"Noooooo!" Fluttershy squealed as was she found herself knocked to the cloud ground, giggling madly, "Not again, Dashie! Let me go!" The pair roll around in the mid day sun with not a care in the world, enjoying each others contact.

"Never!" Dash laughed, tickling her sides with her hooves.

"Nooooooo!" Laughed a squealing Fluttershy, giggling and wiggling beneath her. "S-Stop! I surrender! Hee hee!"

"Then say it! Say I'm the best!"

"You're...you're the best! The best in Equestria!"

"Now you're talking!" Dash laughed triumphantly. She licked her companion's cheek. Happy in her success, the bold filly extracted herself from her larger friend.

"Well well well, if it isn't Fluttercry her fillyfriend Rainbow Crash!"

The two turned to see none other than the two regular bullies they dealt with just about every day. It was no secret that the two fillies were indeed social outcasts among their peers, given that Rainbow Dash was a daredevil troublemaker, and Fluttershy was a weak flyer and very shy. In all, they really had only each other to count on.

Said spectrum maned filly immediately leapt into a defensive stance. "I'm not her fillyfriend!" Rainbow Dash glared at the pair who had just insulted the coolest pegasus ever.

Hoops and Billy, the two bully pegasi colts, simply sneered at the pair as they prepared for further insults. The duo wander forward, seemingly unable to notice the brilliance of Celestia's day. Instead they snickered as shy yellow filly hid behind her daring cyan protector.

"What's the matter, Klutzershy? Gonna cry? You're gonna cry?" Billy jeered as further laughter burst from the rude colt.

"Yeah, I bet she's gonna whine and cry like a big foal!" Hoops nudged his friend. He laughed as if he had just made a hysterical joke.

"HEY! You leave her alone!" Dash snarled with anger, pawing at the cloud beneath her.

"Or what, Rainbow Crash?" Taunted Billy. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Keep making fun of her and find out!" Dash took a step forward, "If you mess with Fluttershy, you're going to PAY!"

Whimpering, Fluttershy continued to hide behind her defender. She shook with fear and distress. Despite the angry filly being smaller than herself she still managed to use the rainbow-maned pegasus as a living wall of defense. Dash stood protectively in front of her friend, not one to allow the bullies to get an inch.

"All right, Rainbow Crash...here's the deal. We challenge you to a race!" Hoops said, stepping toward her with a sneer.

"You're on!" Rainbow replied. Here was one decision that certainly did not require a second thought.

All that mattered was that she could defend her friend from the bullies who had plagued them day in and day out for what seemed like forever.

The small group quickly found their way to the start line of the school's racetrack. Alongside their enemies, Rainbow Dash was ready. Ready to win this race, ready to defend her best friend's honor. She grinned and slowly licked her lips. Young Rainbow Dash could already taste victory. It tasted quite good.

Fluttershy waved the flag with a timid motion. The speedy youngsters took off. Dash blazed past her timid friend, knocking her off her small cloud as the determined filly flew toward victory.

Fluttershy fell toward the ground below, screaming. But nopony could hear or see what had happened or stop the imminent impact with the ground. The vertigo was getting to her greatly, the wind drafted, everything around her fell lower and lower as she went.

This was it, her young life would be over, no cutie mark, no purpose. She hadn't even found somepony special to love. Rainbow Dash would probably win this race, but wouldn't have anypony to share it with. This scared her even more. If she died, then Rainbow would all alone! She couldn't abandon her best friend like this! But what else could she do? She couldn't fly to save herself, and nopony noticed what happened. As tears begun to pool in her eyes she readied herself for the inevitable end. She closed her eyes, limbs flailing desperately yet uselessly in the wind.

No such rude cut off happened. The frightened filly opened her eyes to find she was perched upon a small swarm of butterflies.

They surprisingly had the strength to hold up a filly her size. Yet it didn't matter, because this was an amazing moment she never would have even dreamt was possible. Not only was her life saved, but the youngster found herself in a whole new environment.

The ground below.

Growing up as a filly in Cloudsdale who couldn't fly, she was told to be very careful to not fall off the clouds and crash-land on the hard ground below. But now, here she was, closer to the ground than she ever had been. It was more than just an ant-sized expansive wonderland. It was a real place, far beyond the clouds, with so much to see, so much to offer!

And she owed it all to the Pegasus Race.

Fluttershy was gently set upon the ground on some grass, to which she eagerly allowed herself to recline upon the surprisingly soft surface. All around her were sweet woodland creatures, which studied her curiously as they gathered. Amazed, she beamed at them in awe, unable to believe that here she was able to see all kinds of wonderful animals! She'd only ever read about them in books! But now here she was, on the ground, close to all kinds of creatures.

"Wow! What a place filled with so many wonders!" She gushed, taking it all in. "The sights, the smells, they're everywhere and all around! I never felt so good before! This empty place inside of me is filling up, I can't get enough of it! I want it, oh yes, I want it! If I'd had known that I was missing all of this here on the ground... I would have come sooner and never left!"

Her eyes drifted up back to Cloudsdale, where she could still see the rainbow streak coursing along the race track. Unable to breathe she watched as the trail exploded into all the colours of the rainbow. The breathtaking sight zoomed along the track and easily passed the finish line. Her new animal friends, however, were scared from the explosion. It set Fluttershy to work, to comfort them, to let them know it was all going to be okay.

As she managed to console her new little friends, she briefly checked herself out to ensure she was okay too. Down, down, down her eyes travelled, coming to rest at the sight of a cutie mark on her flank! Three small blue butterflies with pink wings. Her little wings fluttered with joy! She buzzed with excitement, after such a poor start to her first ground based expedition, she had all the animals she could imagine, and her cutie mark!

Fluttershy beamed and glanced around again before she allowed her vision to drift skyward, hopeful to be able to make it back up to Cloudsdale and thank her best friend! If not for her, this would never have happened!

She spotted a certain cyan filly flying toward her at great speed and her heart soared. It was Dash! But as the speeding rainbow of a young pegasus drew nearer, and nearer Fluttershy's heart flittered with a sudden pang of fear. Her friend was clearly moving at such a speed that any impact at all could seriously hurt the both of them. But just before her reflexes could enable her to cower properly, the triumphant filly plucked the surprised Fluttershy off the ground and carried her off in style, with the speed of a waning Sonic Rainboom toward home.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped, looking to her best friend with shock. "That was...it was a Sonic Rainboom!"

"I know!" Dash grinned widely, holding her friend protectively in her forelegs as if the shy filly were her bride, "I was out there defending your honor, and then THAT happened! It was wicked awesome! I performed the first Sonic Rainboom EVER!"

Fluttershy gasped "You have your cutie mark too!" The excited filly almost quietly screamed with joy.

With a confused look, Dash turned to check the news. "Awesome!" Rainbow yelled happily, grinning from ear to ear, her own cutie mark was better than she had ever imagined. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have done this! Thanks, Fluttershy!"

"N-No...Rainbow...it was all you!" Fluttershy hugged her around her neck, nuzzling her mane, "I didn't even do anything...all I did was fall... But you...you performed a legendary feat nopony thought possible! And earned your cutie mark! I'm so proud of you...!"

The heated young athlete grinned at her friend. She softly caressed the back of her head with as much care as her shaking, adrenaline filled hooves could manage. "I guess this proves it. We are made to do everything together."

This brought a delighted squeal out from the shy filly and Fluttershy nuzzled her best friend again, thankful for everything.

The two fillies touched down on a low cloud, further away from Cloudsdale and the rest of their class, but still fairly high in the sky.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and see the other foals? I'm sure they would love to see their champion."

"No way. All I need is you, Fluttershy. Everypony else here is just...uncool. Like summer heat uncool. You...your subzero awesomeness!"

"...Rainbow..." Gratitude filled tears pooled in Fluttershy's eyes in response to her best friend's words.

"You're my best friend, Fluttershy! And friends stick together to the end!" Rainbow declared, grinning. "C'mere, you!"

The two fillies interlocked in a passionate embrace, holding each other tightly. All the while butterflies and woodland creatures surrounded them from far below, observing the sweet scene between them.

As their eyes met, still remaining in their embrace, the two fillies leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. A very strange action, but at the moment, neither of them cared. If there was one surefire way to seal their friendship, this had to be it. They held the position for a small eternity, relishing the touch of each others lips. Fluttershy eventually pulled away from her best friend, she grinning like a filly on Hearths Warming morning who had just discovered the biggest present ever.

Fluttershy gazed into the stunning rosy pink orbs before her and without thinking took a deep breath and leaned in once more to meet their lips. The shock on Rainbow's face quickly faded into enjoyment as she kissed back. The bold cyan filly eased her friend down into the soft cloud, further melting into the enjoyable and sweet kiss.

Grinning, the two fillies pulled away, both with slow heavy breaths and light, matching blushes. "How was that, Flutters?"

"...Wow..." Fluttershy uttered breathlessly, staring up at her best friend in wonder. "Hee...oh Rainbow...that was quite a kiss...!" She giggled a bit, utterly delighted and also... also something she could not put her young hoof on, not that it mattered at all right now. "Um...thank you..."

The bold pegasus gazed happily at the pony who was her world, mind abuzz with happiness. "No problem, Fluttershy. It was awesome!"

The shy filly pulled back a little, a mix of hope and fear written across her young face. "Um... Dashie?"

Without giving a second thought, the speedster replied, grinning. "Yes Fluttershy?"

"Are we...going to be...together forever?" Uncertainty took over and Fluttershy slowly withdrew further.

With a grin upon her muzzle, the bold youngster donated one last kiss to the timid filly, a light kiss on the nose before she replied, "yes. Forever."

Beaming brightly, the young yellow pegasus gently ran a hoof through her little angel's prismatic mane. If there was ever a moment that she just adored her friend so much more, it had to be now. She nuzzled their noses sweetly, before she bestowed a final kiss of her own upon the other filly's lips.

"Forever, Rainbow Dash...forever."

* * *

**Mighty Wing, capital city of the griffin folk.**

Far away from the two young happy pegasi, stood the once noble and strong capital of the griffin kingdom, Mighty Wing. The city stood tall and brooding. Strong like an ancient fortress, yet still clearly in use. The tatty, beaked turrets around the outer wall left little to the imagination as to who resided within. One such southern tower held two griffins. The young energetic female hopped on the spot, eager for the upcoming trip whilst her much older father appeared to be happy to leave all the energy with the young. The Grand Master of the griffins stood, silent and watchful over the land. His mind was on the mighty success of a meeting he had recently endured with Celestia. He knew he had full access to their land and his meeting with said annoying ruler had proved she was as weak minded as ever.

Even if the rest of the council were yet to know it, here now he, Chief Grandeur had a chance to return their kingdom to its former glory.

"Dad."

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

The cries from his teenaged chick rudely brought the ruler back from his own thoughts.

"Yes, Gilda?"

"Oh good! I thought you were ignoring me there for a second."

"I was... thou was being a pain in the flank." Grandeur replied, aloof, with a cruel smirk upon his face.

"But dad... that's totally uncool." Insisted Gilda as she glared at her father.

"Not for me. I'm allowed to do what I like. And if our mission doesn't go to plan, I will loose my seat at the council of elders."

Despite the risk she knew her father was taking over her journey into enemy territory, the young and eager Gilda wasn't about to allow for any of his problems to bother her in the slightest. "But this will be awesome!"

"My darling pain-in-the-flank chick. Please pay attention for a moment, or I'll bash your skull." A claw slowly clenched, raking the stone it rested upon.

Gilda scoffed at her father's threat, but did as she was bidden.

Gratified by his daughters silence, the ruler of the griffin territories continued. "Beyond here, is the land of the ponies... Equestria as they call it. I want to you go. Learn their ways... then come back to me as the greatest griffin who ever lived. I know what we seek is out there... And I am certain you will be the one to find it."

"Yes dad." Obediently replied Gilda. She tiled her head to get a better glance up at her mighty father. "I'll miss you dad."

"As will I, miss you too my girl. Now... who's my coolest chick?"

"I am!" Eagerly replied Gilda.

"Right you are. Now, I'll race you to cloudsedale!"

"Ohh! So you can take me to where the dweebs live! I thought I had to fly there all by myself." The young griffin lifted a few feet off the ground, filed with anticipation at the impending fun with daddy.

"Well... I decided we can do this together. The council can eat their own beaks as far as I'm concerned." This caused his daughter great mirth and the young griffin rocked unsteadily about in the air above him.

"Now that would be funny!" Gilda decided her best course of action was to land once more, rather than potentially embarrass herself in front of her own father. The last thing she needed was to appear uncool in his eyes.

Chief Grandeur waited for his prized offspring to land. He lifted off, his mighty talons snagged the younger flier on his way past. A shriek of joy rent the air as Gilda enjoyed the speedy sensation as her father carried her effortlessly through the sky.

After Grandeur felt he had gained enough altitude, he relinquished his hold and allowed his daughter to spin out of control as she slipped out of his slipstream.

"Hey! No fair!" The annoyed cry caused Grandeur to smile. He knew nothing would stop his chick catching up with again. She was the fastest youngster he had ever come across. The only problem for her now, he knew would be for her to make enough friends to pull the secret mission off.

* * *

**Cloudsdale to Ponyville, 12 happy years later.**

The years had drifted peacefully by, as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grew into young mares. It had been a bit of a trying time for the pair these past years, but together, they made it through as best as they could. Not everything turned out as it was hoped, what with Rainbow Dash leaving flight school before she graduated. Fluttershy continued in her studies, while Rainbow performed little odd jobs to make some money. The two of them eventually rented an apartment together in a fairly well-to-do neighbourhood after they moved away from their parents' homes. Rainbow did what she could to support Fluttershy's studies, to which Fluttershy eventually got herself a job as a waitress to support them both.

However, times had hit a rough end when the rent was raised, and the owner of the apartment was looking to sell their place. Even with both their earnings, they sadly couldn't find a cheaper place in Cloudsdale. Fluttershy had finished school a few months prior to this notice and they knew it was time to settle down in a cheaper place. Luckily, Rainbow Dash had been taking a course of her own, from her mother's guidance, in how to be a weather pony.

A fortunate ideal came to mind when Rainbow Dash was offered a job as a weather pony in Ponyville, a small town located below Cloudsdale. Fluttershy, saw this and applied for a job as a veterinary assistant. Then, after she went in for an interview and was later given the job, she decided to move to Ponyville with her best friend. It worked out perfectly, considering they wanted to move along together. One of them staying behind in Cloudsdale while the other left was not a possibility they were willing to endure. Since prices of rent and housing were much cheaper within the small town below, it was ideal for them.

So one morning, with their lease up in less than a week, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy packed up their small amount of belongings and shipped them to Ponyville. It had been fortunate that they found a nice cottage to rent for a while at a cheap price. Fluttershy even planned to save up money to one day buy it, while Rainbow Dash would later find her own place when she had enough saved.

"You all packed, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, as she came into the shy mare's bedroom.

Fluttershy nodded as she zipped up her saddlebags, "Yes, I'm all packed, Rainbow. Are you?"

The cyan pegasus nodded, gesturing to her saddlebags on her back, "I am! The rest of the boxes finally arrived at the cottage today, and I've got the last of our food here. So we can get going when you're ready!"

"All right," Fluttershy placed her saddlebags onto her back, and then trotted over to her best friend, "Rainbow... I have to thank you for this... I'm glad we could do it together."

"Hey, no need to thank me, pal!" Rainbow nuzzled the pretty pink maned young mare affectionately, "I knew that cottage was right up your alley and well... I'm gonna need some time to save up on money, so I guess it won't kill me to live there for a while too!"

With a small giggle, Fluttershy smiled, "I know. I'm just grateful... Um...well...it's kind of sad...I'll miss this place. I mean...it was our first place together, wasn't it?"

"Aside from back in flight school? Yeah! You're right!" Rainbow turned to head out the door, with Fluttershy following, "I'm gonna miss Cloudsdale too, but I think I can make it in Ponyville! They need a fast, awesome, super cool pegasus like me!"

"You're right," Fluttershy said softly, "I'm very anxious to live there, though. Right on the ground, near the animals..."

Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself, and shook her head. She knew Fluttershy liked that idea all too well, indeed.

The two pegasi left the apartment after the beheld it in one last time. It was a modest little place, just perfect for two young ponies starting out in their lives. But now, it was indeed time to go. While not a place where a lot of memories were created, it did still have a special place in their hearts, since it was their first place since they moved away from their parent's homes. They would never forget it.

They relinquished their keys at the front desk and left the building for the very last time. As the pair exited the building, Rainbow Dash dropped some of her stuff in surprise. "Dad!? What are you doing here?"

With a light hearted chuckle, the purple stallion with a spiky rainbow mane stepped forward to greet his daughter. "Well I couldn't let my girl go without saying goodbye now, could I?"

"You never can get enough of my awesomeness can you dad?" Rainbow Dash bragged with a smile as she stepped forward to greet her father.

"A dad will never tire of seeing his daughter...or her awesomeness." Came the sure reply as the older pegasus's yellow eyes twinkled in the daylight with happiness.

Suddenly, his tone dropped to a near inaudible volume before he finished with a cheeky grin upon his face. "Though I'm not sure you will quite ever know the feeling..."

"What do you mean?" The young mare inquired of her father as she she came to stand in his face.

"Oh... It's just a crazy thought... seeing you and your 'best friend' here always makes me smile." And smile he did, his big confident grin of older-stallion awesomeness, within it, he still held his slightly cheeky, know it all look too. But as this was her father, Rainbow Dash was happy to shrug the comment off and allow herself to be hugged.

"Come here then..." He offered a wing and enveloped his daughter in a warm, welcoming hug.

Fluttershy stood patiently behind Rainbow Dash as said filly hugged her dad back, she felt pretty certain that he had been insinuating that something was going on between them. Not that she would mind of course. As her eyes wandered down her best friend, she found her muzzle suddenly heated up into a slight blush. With a small 'eep' she turned away, desperate to turn both her attention and thoughts elsewhere.

"So...um... why did you come... and not... my parents too...or Rainbow's mum...?" Fluttershy shyly asked from behind her mane.

"Well... I asked... But everypony but me is working. Still... You girls are lucky... at least you have me to send you on your way from ponyville." He strode over, picked up his daughter's fallen pack and threw it onto his own back. "Ready?"

"Of course." Replied Rainbow Dash with equal vigor.

"Yes." Quietly added Fluttershy as she took her place by her friend's side.

"Right! Off we go then! I'll take you most of the way to ponyville. But no further... I do still have my own home here to return to." The stallion took off at a leisurely pace, at home in the sky.

"You're on it dad! Come on Fluttershy! This is going to be fun!" The eager young pegasus took to the air after her father without a single glance back.

Fluttershy took a moment to gaze one last time at her temporary home before she took too off after the vibrant pair.

* * *

**Ponyville, the outskirts. **

"This is it! Our new home!" Rainbow Dash declared as she dumped her saddle bags on the floor.

"It's as wonderful as when we first saw it!" Fluttershy gushed happily.

Even though the cottage was filled with boxes and scattered furniture, it was still a wonderful sight to behold. Their new home, an actual house, was all ready for them to arrange and live in. The cottage was located on the border near the Everfree Forest, a very strange and scary place where monsters and creatures roamed... But within its lesser evil places, it still housed woodland creatures. Perfect for Fluttershy, to be sure.

The cottage had a fireplace, a living room, a kitchen area, a downstairs bathroom, a basement, and an upstairs. There was only one bedroom at the top of the stairs, but it didn't matter. Both their beds fit perfectly alongside one another, and it wasn't the first time they shared a room, either. Their days back in Flight School were spent sharing a dorm together, and occasionally even the same bed. More so, although they had their own rooms back at the apartment, it wasn't a big deal to step back into their old arrangement from fillyhood.

"Well we do have a lot of unpacking and arranging to do, Rainbow..." Fluttershy said as she gazed around the room. "Shall we?"

"You bet! Start unpacking, I'll move stuff around!" Rainbow grinned as she nudged her friend lightly with a hoof.

Fluttershy nodded, "Right! Let's begin!"

The bold mare begun to move the various household items roughly into place. Fluttershy turned around to see her friend engaged, slowly shifting the couch along toward the back window. She turned, with a grin upon her muzzle to face her friend. Fluttershy glanced around the room then back to the strong cyan pegasus.

She shook her head. "Um... How about...over there." She pointed with a delicate yellow hoof to a spot on the opposite side of the room, right between the door the kitchen and the stairs to their bedroom.

"Okay." The athletic mare complied, moving the couch over toward the other end of the room.

Fluttershy studied it for a moment, considering, and then shook her head, "No no...try moving it to that end of the room."

"Sure," Rainbow moved it to where Fluttershy had indicated.

"No no...over there."

"Here?"

"Actually, no. Try back where we started it-no! The other side."

"Fluttershy! Make up your mind!" Rainbow Dash ceased her task of couch pushing. She couldn't help but verbally lash out, annoyed by her best friend's indecision.

A soft "meep" escaped the yellow pony as she realized what had occurred. Her ears drooped as she looked down at the floor in shame, unable to believe she had actually been bossing her around. It was just like when they first moved into their apartment, wasn't it? When she practically ordered the stronger mare around, quick to forget her place, all because of the positioning of furniture. And it happened again, this time to the point of annoying her.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rainbow. I didn't mean to get so...bossy..."

Rainbow's annoyed countenance immediately melted into guilt as she trotted over to her companion. She brought her forelegs around her in a hug, "Hey...hey, come on. It's okay. I didn't mean to yell, okay?"

"No no, you were right to me in my place. ...Um...you can put the couch wherever you like," Fluttershy murmured as she hugged her strong mare back.

With a grin upon her muzzle, Rainbow nodded, quick to recover. "I liked the first place you picked!"

"...You know what? I did, too," Fluttershy smiled.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes, arranging the furniture just so, but it wasn't all done by the day's end. Of course, the furniture was all placed where it should be, all that was left to do was to unpack the rest of the boxes, and put those items away. For the time being, they did unpack the necessities needed, such as a few clothes, food, dishes and utensils, and other little items such as writing increments and paper.

As the sun began to drift low on the horizon, Rainbow Dash found her tummy asking for food.

The adorable giggles that escaped from the pink-maned pony near her, let her know her request hadn't gone unnoticed. "I think somepony needs their dinner."

"Yeah..." Dash trailed off.

"Well, it is our first night in our new home," Fluttershy said thoughtfully. "Why don't we go out for dinner? I still have to unpack our cooking stuff, anyway."

The cyan mare's face lit up at the suggestion. "All right, but I'm paying."

She took off out the door before Fluttershy could protest, forcing her slower friend to sprint after her.

* * *

The two newcomers headed out into town, scoping out a place to eat at. Rainbow Dash opted for a diner near the town border, but Fluttershy suggested a closer place they were passing, which was a bakery known as Sugarcube Corner.

The two mares headed toward the door, anticipating a good meal ahead. Dash reached for the handle only to have the entrance burst open, revealing a pink earth pony with a fluffy mane.

"Helloooooooo! Nice to meet you! My name's Pinkie Pie!" Streamers exploded into the air and the party pony held her forehooves up in the air, quick to celebrate her first meeting with the two new ponies.

Fluttershy 'eeped' and hid behind her bolder friend. Pinkie Pie noticed her effect upon the shy pony and softened.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to scare you two! There's a party to go on here soon! You two cuties must be new around here! I know everypnoy in Ponyville and since I don't know you that must mean you're new! You're now invited to the party that's going to start soon! It's going to be awesome! Oh, and what are your names?" The speed rambling mare paused, eager for an answer before she continued her speed talk.

A stunned silence hung in the air for a moment. Rainbow Dash was the first to recover from the verbal assault upon her senses. She blinked a few times to clear her stunned mind before she struck a cool pose as if to indicate herself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, of course! Fastest flyer in Equestria! And this is my best friend, Fluttershy!"

A yellow hoof waved a shy greeting as its owner continued to hide behind behind the living wall of multi-coloured ego.

"Well! Hello Dashie and Flutters! Awesome to meet you! I'm off now! Got a party to plan for. See you two girls in half an hour! Bye!" The door slammed shut in the two stunned ponies faces.

"Well... I guess this means we need to find another place to eat." Rainbow shrugged.

"Okay..." Fluttershy trailed off, still unsure over the motives of their soon to be host. "Lead on, Rainbow."

The two pegasi wandered around town, enjoying each others company as they explored the new environment. The speedster occasionally took to the sky to stretch her wings while Fluttershy provided her with a constant spectator, something she was well versed in doing for her friend. She enjoyed the thrill of watching her bold cyan friend have fun in the late day sun. It was also nice to be able to sit back and admire her friend for how beautiful she really was without the chance of being noticed.

After a little while, with their rumbling tummies, the two pegasi decided to continue their search for a place to eat. They eventually settled upon the little diner Dash had spotted earlier, the Sweet Briar Rose diner. Apparently it have quite a good reputation around town, so they decided to try it out. Sure enough, the food was delicious! It was all they needed to hit the spot.

Sometime a little later with time to spare before the impromptu invite to the party, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wandered first around town, before they adventured beyond into the open fields that surrounded Ponyville too. When the cyan pegasus had done a once-over of the area, she had seen all the rural aspects of it, and found it to be a combination of boring and yet awesome, since wide open fields meant a perfect place to practice her stunts on and above the ground.

An amazing view of the sun dipping into the horizon was all that Fluttershy needed for an idea of what to do next.

"Rainbow...why don't we watch the sunset? We used to do that sometimes...when we were fillies..."

"C'mon, really?" Rainbow groaned, shaking her head, "That's just a boring pastime! C'mon Fluttershy, let's do something awesome!"

"...Please?" Fluttershy pleaded as her gorgeous aquamarine eyes began to water.

No matter what, Rainbow Dash could never say no to that face or those eyes. She trembled, then sighed, relenting.

"All right, fine. We'll watch the sunset until the party. Happy?"

With a soft giggle, Fluttershy nodded and nuzzled their noses. "Yes!"

They sat down on a little hilltop and drank in the view of Celestia's sun as it gently dipped into the vast horizon far ahead. It certainly was a bit different than in the past when they observed the sunsets up in Cloudsdale, but no less beautiful. Fluttershy felt ecstatic to experience such a beautiful sight in their new home setting, while Rainbow Dash, who liked sunsets almost as much, felt a bit restless.

But, she was glad she wasn't alone. Sharing moments like these with her best friend were worth the boredom.

Shifting closer, Fluttershy smiled brightly at her friend, then gently lay her head against her shoulder. Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, but welcomed the contact. Nopony else was there, so she didn't care. She smiled too, leaning her head gently against Fluttershy's. She even brought a foreleg around the cute pony, happy to hold her closer.

It just made this quiet, peaceful moment even better.

Of course, they still had the upcoming party at Sugarcube Corner and for that Rainbow Dash was grateful. As nice as the company was, it would be great to do something truly exciting before bed. She also wanted to meet her fellow townsponies and see just how many she could impress with her awesomeness.

* * *

******Author's Notes:**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the revamped chapter one of 'Fall of the Rising'.  
Now that I've cut the chapters up into smaller ones, I hope they will be easier to read. It has certainly made editing them easier. :)**

******My other reason for the changes are to allow for me to better set up for what will be a four way war over Equestria that is slowly unfolding. There are plenty of cute cuddly scenes ahead, but also a decent amount of action. **

**To those who read the first version, do you notice the changes? like how the griffins are set up a little differently... **

**And to those reading it for the first time... I hope you liked it enough to give the story a follow or a review. Those always make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Out and About in Ponyville

**_Central Ponyville._**

Two young pegasi stood before the door to Sugarcube Corner. The sweet store looked amazing in the moonlight, surreal almost. They felt slightly apprehensive, after all, who knew what that crazy mare had cooked up for them inside. Fluttershy nuzzled under her strong defender's wing, quick to relish the sense of security she gathered from the intimate contact.

"Um... Okay. Are you feeling up to this Flutershy?" Dash asked, concerned by how shy her friend was acting.

They weren't even at the party and Fluttershy was relying upon her for strength. This made the bold mare anxious. What if Fluttershy spent her whole time hiding? What if her friend ran away from the party? Not only would that make her look uncool, but it would impact on Fluttershy as well.

Her worries were cut short by the timid pony's reply. "I-I'm fine Rainbow. They... They'll all be waiting for us. I don't want to disappoint everypony."

"Well, all right. As long as you're gonna be okay."

Fluttershy nuzzled her friend once more. "I'll be fine as long as I have my guardian with me."

This made the bold mare grin at her friend. Dash appreciated the sentiment despite how sappy it was. "Okay. Just don't let anypony else catch you saying that. I don't want everypony to think that the mighty Rainbow Dash is some kind of softy."

"I won't," Fluttershy replied before she stepped away from her friend, ready.

With that, Dash swung the door open to reveal a packed room. Everypony inside cried out in greeting as the two newcomers entered. Fluttershy stuck to her position by her friend's side, while Dash boldly stepped forward, her ego boosted by the attention from the small crowd.

"Hello, one and all, Ponyville! I'm Rainbow Dash, your new weather pony!" Rainbow announced, grinning widely. "I'm also the fastest flyer out of Cloudsdale! Maybe...you heard of me?" She winked with the uttermost confidence in herself.

A few greetings came from some of the ponies, some looking on with excitement, others clearly confused, but still welcoming to the two. Especially to the excitable stand-out that was Rainbow Dash.

One pony in particular, a gray pegasus with light blonde hair and bubbles decorating her flank, eagerly darted forward. Her crazy eyes were golden, and strangely, crossed. "Hi, Rainbow Dash! Hi, Fluttershy! I didn't think I'd see you again! It's me, Derpy!"

"Ohh...hello, Derpy..." Fluttershy said kindly to the other pegasus. "What a surprise. You live here, too?"

"Uh-huh! I'm a mailmare here in Ponyville!" Derpy nodded, a sloppy grin plastered across her grey muzzle.

"That's... Great..." Dash did her best to look pleased despite the thought of their mail going missing due to accidents.

Breaking the awkward moment with an explosive blast from her party canon, Pinkie jumped into the air. "PARTY TIME!"

This served to restore the festive mood and several ponies emerged from the crowd to meet and greet the new arrivals. Especially Rainbow Dash, who they thought looked pretty awesome with her rainbow mane. Said mane was definitely unique to Ponyville's already diverse set of ponies due to showcasing all the colours of the rainbow. Fluttershy more or less remained at her friend's side, shy as ever and barely speaking to anypony. Then again, not much attention was given toward her. She found this to be a relief as it made the noise of the party bearable.

She was used to standing in the shadow of her friend and felt perfectly fine with it. It didn't matter that she was always the "shy pony with Rainbow Dash" all her life. As long as she had her friend by her side, that was all she needed.

Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, loved the attention. Ponyville was, in some ways, smaller than Cloudsdale, yet pretty big in its own way. And in all honesty, she was a bit of a big fish in a small pond, so to speak. She could finally stand out among the other ponies, which was just what she thought would come to be when moving here. It reminded her of the adoring fans she'd had back in Flight School, except a bit different this time from that kind of scenario. That much was certain, and she liked that a bit a better.

But upon noticing how nervous and overwhelmed Fluttershy seemed, her protective instincts kicked in yet again. "Hey, 'Shy, you want some cupcakes or something? They sure smell good!" Rainbow suggested.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded and gave her a nuzzle, "Sure, Rainbow. I'd love one."

Despite her embarrassment, Rainbow Dash didn't force her friend away. She just hoped nopony happened to be watching them at this point in time. Regardless, she smiled at Fluttershy fondly, glad she was at least trying to have a good time.

As if by some unspoken agreement, the pair made their over to one of the refreshment tables. They took in the sight, an assortment of baked goods and other kinds of sweet treats. Cupcakes, muffins, cookies, candied fruit, chocolate, all kinds of sweets that could give an elephant cavities.

Taking one, Rainbow offered it to Fluttershy. With a shy yet delighted giggle, the shy mare smiled brightly and accepted it. Fluttershy leaned on her guardian as they ate, gazing around at the party in progress.

"I think I like our new home. These ponies are awesome!"

"Yes, I'm so glad we found a wonderful place to live." Fluttershy quietly replied. She found she was beginning to enjoy their quiet moment in the noisy establishment.

Spotting a rather big string of taffy, Dash's rosy red eyes lit up and a grin invaded her face. "Hey Fluttershy. Wanna try this? It looks awesome."

Noticing the size of the coils the yellow pegasus tried to shy away, "it... it looks awfully big. I'm not sure I could finish it."

"No problem. The awesome Rainbow Dash is here to help." The big smile on the blue face, warmed Fluttershy's heart.

The bold mare reached for the large bowl and placed it between them. "Ready?"

Fluttershy tentatively nodded back.

"Go!" Rainbow Dash got stuck into the taffy, devouring it as if it were her last meal.

Fluttershy on the other end of the string, chose to take her time and enjoy the treat. Unaware of anything else, Dash continued to munch her way along, thoroughly enjoying herself. Here she was, delighting in a very tasty treat with her best friend. Her sense of the rest of the room begun to disappear and the bold mare closed her eyes for the moment, falling into the wonderful taste. Since it was taffy, and very tricky to chew all the way, it took some time to make their way along the coil, but they continued to endure it nonetheless.

Fluttershy buzzed, the sugary goodness filled her, excited her, as the taste danced through her mouth. She saw the cerise eyes before her close in blissful enjoyment and smiled to herself as she continued to chew along the stringy treat. Two best friends, enjoying their first tastes of what Ponyville's sweet shop had to offer. It couldn't get any better than this, right? Everypony seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Dash. Fluttershy noticed that the taffy was about to run out and slowed down further, happy to savor the taste.

Luminous pink eyes fluttered open as Dash took in the sight of the last coil disappearing. Drawn in by the taste, both ponies inched closer as they worked their way toward each other. Two lips met in the middle as they both moved in for the final bite. Mild surprise filled Dash's face as Fluttershy fell into the unexpected kiss.

Thankfully, nopony seemed to really notice what was going on. Or if they did see what was happening, nopony spoke about it out loud.

Cheeks on fire, heart alight, and with a mind that felt about ready to explode, Fluttershy stared with wide eyes as their lips met in the middle. She knew somepony had to be seeing this, and that they were in fact sharing a kiss in the middle of a crowded party. Yet, her eyes closed as she gently kissed her companion. She relished the combination of the sweet flavor of the taffy, along with the warm feeling of Rainbow's lips. The feeling compounded when Rainbow Dash kissed her back and engaged the two in a mutual, brief, but very sweet lip lock.

On any normal day, Fluttershy could do what she had to do in order to suppress her romantic feelings for Rainbow Dash. The longtime crush she'd had on her did surely have moments of taking its toll, but it was usually when they kissed for whatever reason that it would truly arise. She never quite knew why Rainbow was fine with them kissing each other, considering that she had no idea how the cyan mare felt in return. However, the sweet feeling of a genuine effort put into the kiss on Rainbow's part was enough to put her own worries on hiatus for now. At least she liked their kissing.

Rainbow on the other hoof, wondered the same. She had been having strange feelings for her friend for some time now, yet was uncertain over what to do with them. After all, this kind of sappy stuff was not what a mighty, future Wonderbolt was made out of, right? But, no matter what lovey-dovey thoughts she had for her friend, all she could deduce was that because Fluttershy was a very sweet and affectionate pony, even willing to share intimate kisses, it made sense. They were so close, having been best friends for several years, and had gone through a lot together. Perhaps maybe even a few too many intimate moments for two fillies, but Rainbow Dash never found that she minded when it came to Fluttershy. It even made the name calling she used to endure worth it for her best friend's happiness. Maybe she felt that kissing was a deeper way to express how much she cared? Or Fluttershy just plain enjoyed kissing her, because...it felt nice?

It didn't matter. Neither knew how long it lasted, however brief it was, but they parted all too soon, eyes lost in each other. There may as well have been no ponies around them for they had eyes only for each other.

"Oh my gosh! You two look sooo cute! You know you make such an awesome, cute couple!" Pinkie gushed, effectively throwing cold water on the two mares' close moment.

"What? No!" Dash shot back, defensively as Fluttershy hid behind her own mane in shock and shame.

"I must say, you two dears look absolutely adorable together! How long have you two been dating?" A beautiful pure-white unicorn with deep blue eyes, and a stylish purple coiffure mane approached the flustered two pegasi.

"We aren't dating!" Rainbow Dash continued to defend her position.

This was made extra difficult by the shy pony who just decided the best solution for her embarrassment was to snuggle her crush for support. Rainbow did the best she could to shrug the odd feelings off. What she needed to do now, was convince two ponies who had invaded their special moment that the kiss was nothing special.

"Well, that kiss certainly looked like something. It's not every day I get to witness such a genuine show of affection." The gushing unicorn continued to smile at the pair.

"Party for the new couple!" Cried out the pink party pony as she leapt in the air.

"Um...we...we're..." Fluttershy spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmm?" The unicorn looked over at the shy pony curiously, "I beg your pardon, dear, whatever did you say? I can't hear you."

"I...I said...we...we're...we're not...a couple..." Fluttershy squeaked, shrinking back again. "I-I'm sorry...miss...um..."

The unicorn smiled before extending her hoof, "Rarity. And you're Fluttershy, correct? I overheard you both earlier. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, of course!"

"Yep, She's Fluttershy. I'm the awesome Rainbow Dash!" Butted in said mare, eager to turn the conversation away from the funny feelings she had inside.

"Of course," Rarity's expression faltered slightly, but she turned back to Fluttershy, "Aren't you just darling! Tell me, who does your mane? It's absolutely gorgeous! You must tell me your stylist!"

"Um...I...I actually...style it myself... Sometimes Rainbow will do it for me." Fluttershy admitted as she rubbed her forelegs together nervously.

Rarity's eyes went wide before she burst into a smile. "Really! That's astounding! Oh, then you must join me to my next hair appointment, absolutely! Ooh! Have you ever been to a spa before, Fluttershy?"

"Um...no...we never went to a spa before..." Fluttershy shook her head, still highly nervous.

"You seem to be quick to include your companion in your assessment." Rarity observed thoughtfully, ever the mare for juicy details and fresh gossip.

"Y-yes. We...we do everything together." The shy yellow pegasus admitted.

"Well then. You and your good friend absolutely must come with me to the spa tomorrow! It will be quite a treat for you, definitely!"

"Sorry, I don't do that sort of thing." Dash disdainfully fended off the offer as it were some sort of disease.

A sad look overcame Fluttershy's face as her ears drooped. While it was far from a big deal, she almost couldn't help but feel a little saddened by that. After having done everything together pretty much their whole lives since they met, it was almost a bit of a shock to find something new that they wouldn't try together.

But why did it matter? It was no big deal. Rarity was making a generous offer to try something new, and there was no reason for her not to take it.

"...All right..." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Then it's settled! Why don't you come to the Carousel Boutique first thing in the morning!" Rarity beamed, "Do you know where it is?"

"Y-Yes, I think I saw it when we came to town today..." Fluttershy nodded.

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow at ten! Ta-ta!" Rarity winked at her in a knowing way before she trotted off to speak with a orange earth pony with a well cared for blond mane.

Fluttershy glanced at Dash and her a pleading look.

"Oh all right. But you know I don't like other ponies touching my mane...or my hooves." A cyan hoof waved in front of the yellow pony's face as a rough example.

Fluttershy nuzzled her friend. "But Dashie... You always let me..."

"Yeah, I know. You're...different...special." Those words set the shy pegasus's heart aflutter with joy. Her Rainbow Dash had just called her special! Maybe one day, she might just maybe have a chance. A chance to get with her secret crush.

As a way to fend off the incoming blush, as well as the giddy joy inside, the shy mare instead chose a weak defense mechanism, she knew was due to fail. "I'm just me... just Fluttershy..."

"I know!" Rainbow squeezed her eyes shut, "It's just...I trust you, okay? I wouldn't let somepony I didn't trust touch my hooves or my mane! That's all."

Fluttershy gave her friend an affectionate lick on the muzzle. "Thank you."

"Right. How about we find something to eat. I'm still starving." Dash huffed, suddenly eager to get away from all the prying eyes that might still happen to be watching. The last thing she needed was the locals seeing her softer, less cool side.

"We just had dinner and a whole coil of taffy, you silly!" Fluttershy giggled with delight.

Rainbow grinned widely. "What can I say? I need a lot of food for this stomach! It takes a lot to keep this future Wonderbolt in the skies."

* * *

**_Ponyville outskirts, the pegasi's cottage_**

An excited Rainbow Dash pulled the covers over herself as she wriggled around in bed, doing her best to get comfortable. Although not as comfy as a cloud, her bed provided an acceptable level of comfort to the athlete. She'd had it ever since they moved into their first apartment, after all. After lying there for a few moments, her mind on fire with all the wonderful events of the day abuzz in her head, she expelled a sigh, trying to go to sleep.

Fluttershy had long since gone to bed, while she herself stayed up to do some night time flying.

A sudden whimper broke the calm of the night. Then another. In alarm, Dash turned toward her friend's bed. The poor yellow pegasus tossed and turned as if under assault. Suddenly, creamy hooves kicked at the air. Rainbow Dash didn't want her friend to suffer to whatever nightmare had taken hold of her her, so rushed from her own warm bed over to the other pegasus' bed.

She squeezed and settled behind Fluttershy, spooning her, as she whispered into her ear in an attempt to relax her.

"Shh, shh...settle down, Fluttershy, it's all right. You're just having a really bad dream. But I'm right here to make you have awesome dreams!" Rainbow whispered as she stroked her friend's side with a hoof to comfort her.

It came to work as Fluttershy gradually stopped whimpering and thrashing in her sleep before she slowly calmed down.

Aquamarine eyes glistened in the night as the recovering pony woke from her sleep. She felt the unexpected warmth and almost jumped out of bed in fright. The only thing preventing her doing so were they cyan hooves wrapped around her, caressing her, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy! Calm down, it's okay, it's me!" Rainbow whispered loudly.

Managing to roll over onto her side, Fluttershy was met with the worried cerise eyes of her best friend, her form bathed in moonlight from the nearby window. She breathed heavily, gradually calming herself. She realized she had just woken from a bad dream, and that Rainbow was comforting her. Heat flooded her system. A warm giddy heat that caused her to blush at how close she found herself to the pony of her dreams. She quivered slightly, from both fear of her nightmare and the close physical contact she was locked in.

"I... Oh... Sorry...I...had a bad dream..."

"...Oh..." The cyan speedster nuzzled her friend, "Don't worry, 'Shy I'll protect you, no mater what. Besides, it was just a dream." Her confident tone helped calm the still shaken pony in her embrace.

Trembling a bit, Fluttershy nodded as she snuggled into Rainbow's warmth, as she could remember doing many times when they were fillies, and even on occasion in the recent years with them living together in the apartment. It wasn't the first time they shared a bed together because she was scared or really upset about something. She exhaled, laying her head against Dash's warm chest, feeling her gentle heartbeat. The strong well measured beats put her system at ease.

"Rainbow... I'm so glad you're here with me..." Fluttershy smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you...I'm so sorry you have to do this so much... I wish I was brave like you."

"Nonsense... Nopony else I know could stare down a fully grown bear." The big cheesy grin banished all remaining fears and caused them both to smile at the memory.

Fluttershy's cheeks burned softly. "That was different! I couldn't let some mean old bear hurt you!"

Chuckling, Dash stroked her friend's mane gently, "Yeah, but you still overcame your fears and stood up to it to help me. Isn't that what they say bravery is? Going for it despite that you're scared?"

Blinking her eyes, Fluttershy blushed again, "Um...well...yes..."

Dash grinned at her friend as she ruffled her mane affectionately. "Well then, my brave filly. I guess that makes you braver than me. And I'm awesome!"

Dash shifted her attention to Fluttershys belly and begun ticking her friend. The normally quiet pony broke out in a series of adorable giggles under the friendly assault.

"Dash! Stop it!" She cried as she squirmed.

The bold mare grinned at her companion. "Who's awesome?"

Her friend's squeals grew louder with each tickle, but she managed to gasp out, "Y-You! You're...you're awesome!"

"That's right! Who's awesome? Who's the fastest flyer in Equestria?"

"You are!" Fluttershy continued to wriggle as laughter escaped her.

Laughing herself, Dash stopped the tickles and instead rolled on top of Fluttershy, nuzzling her nose, "You got it, Flutters. Sweet dreams." The cyan mare made a move, about to leave the bed, only to find a pair of forelegs wrapped around her.

"Please don't go," Fluttershy whispered, looking up at her with big pleading eyes.

"Fluttershy, I'll just be in my bed less than ten feet away from you. Don't worry," Dash assured her.

"...Please? I want to sleep with you tonight... It...still is our first night in a new house and I feel...well...kind of nervous...please stay with me?"

"Okay then." Dash relaxed back down into bed. "I guess you've had a just nightmare and need somepony twenty percent cooler for support, right?" She grinned across at her shy friend.

In response, Fluttershy nuzzled her defender. Warm fuzzies exploded in the night as the yellow mare buried herself in her companions warm cyan coat. Dash allowed her companion to get cuddly with her. As long as no pony else saw, she was okay with it despite how odd it felt. They lay there for a moment with only the gentle beating of their hearts in the still of the night. Fluttershy reached up and gave her rainbow maned friend a thank you lick.

"I thought we were supposed to be going to sleep." Dash coyly asked.

Fltutershy didn't feel like sleeping anymore. She felt like... felt like...she wasn't sure, but she wanted to just stay awake, in the company of her dearest friend. Snuggling. Yes, she loved their snuggles. That sounded good to her.

"I don't want to sleep now," Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling Dash's nose, "I want to stay here with you."

"Is that right?" Smirked the cyan pegasus, towering over her playfully.

Giggling, the shy mare nodded, "Hee...yes..."

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged." A pile of cyan plush fell upon the yellow pegasus below and giggles exploded from both parties as they rolled around in bed together.

The invigorating laughter removed all fear from Fluttershy's mind and she began an uncoordinated assault upon the mare she was locked in a bubble of joy with. When they came to a stop, the two young mares found themselves wrapped up in the bed sheets together, coats ruffled, manes a mess and with wild grins plastered across their faces as they stared into each others shining eyes.

A chuckle escaped Rainbow Dash as she lay her forehead against Fluttershy's, just taking her all in. Her mind then wandered to earlier, during the party, when they'd gotten into the taffy coil...

"Flutters..." She whispered, leaning in slowly.

A tiny gasp escaped Fluttershy, but she leaned up toward her as well, meeting her halfway.

Their lips met, gently engaging in a soft kiss.

The kiss slowly gained passion and Dash ran a hoof experimentally along Flutershy's back and down her side. The creamy yellow pegasus arched her back in surprise, feeling the tingles rush through her. She traveled her hooves down to Dash's flank, holding her tighter, before darting back up, as if afraid of touching her there.

It was, however, sending excitable tingles throughout her body, which coiled along within her stomach in an intense pool of heat. Fluttershy elicited a little moan, bringing her forelegs around Dash's shoulders.

Fluttershy allowed her hooves to travel down her friends back, delicately teasing the powerful pinions, enjoying the feeling of the awaking wings which showcased the cyan mare's excitement. Fluttershy felt her own wings flutter as the bold pony reciprocated.

After a few more moments, their movements slowed as they then settled against each other, just kissing gently. Their lips met and parted a few times in kiss after kiss, with their hooves since stilling in their ministrations.

For these brief moments, when their lips were interlocked in a warm kiss, could both pegasi have just one moment. Just one moment to pretend, that maybe, they were in love with each other. Even if, upon the parting of their kiss, would reality set in to remind them of what was true. Painful and sad as the results could be, it didn't stop the sweet moments from being enjoyed.

They had no idea what truly drove the other to engage in such passionate kisses. But they did know it was something special that they both shared.

The two ponies broke away, their breathing labored. Fluttershy felt her radiant smile mirrored in the pretty cyan face above her. Rainbow chuckled, stroking the soft pink mane of her companion, earning giggles in response.

For some time, they simply gazed at each other, eyes locked. With the luminous glow of the moonlight streaming in through the window, both ponies lay there, content in it's soft glow. Giggles came from them both as they nuzzled each other's noses. The warmth of each other's bodies permeated between them and the cooling breeze from the open window added to the moderate temperature.

Peaceful. So peaceful, so comfortable.

Fluttershy felt herself falling in love all over again.

"Rainbow..."

"Yeah?"

The creamy yellow pegasus didn't respond, but she did boldly lean up to touch their lips in another kiss. Happy to oblige, Dash kissed her back and held closer to the mare beneath her. Moans came from Fluttershy's throat, a reaction that caused Rainbow's wings to rise. The idea of her best friend laying beneath her, moaning in pleasure as she...

Trying to fight back dirty thoughts, which was easier said than done at this very moment, the daredevil focused on their kiss. Fluttershy was always so gentle and sweet with her kisses, it was impossible for Rainbow not to melt and feel all tingly from the sweetness of it. A kiss of the perfect reflection of the shy mare. And she loved every second of it. Fluttershy's kisses were, by far, the greatest thing ever to touch her lips.

Parting, the two giggled once more as their glowing smiles grew.

"Wow. You are amazing, Fluttershy." Dash continued to beam from ear to ear at the pony in her hooves.

Fluttershy unleashed excited giggles as she nuzzled into the messy rainbow mane belonging to her best friend. "You're amazing too...Dashie..."

"Awwww." Rainbow chuckled. She kissed the forehead of the sweet pegasus below and then rolled off of her. She came up behind the creamy yellow pegasus, spooning her once more, "Let's go to sleep. We've got a lot of unpacking and things to do tomorrow, anyway."

"Mmmm..." Fluttershy nodded, her eyelids drooped at the comforting position they shared. "Goodnight, my Rainbow..." With the head of the moment fading, the pretty yellow pegasus felt like she could finally drift off into a good nights sleep.

"Night, Flutters." Dash allowed the call of sleep to summon her too as she retained her grip on her best friend.

* * *

Dash awoke to see nothing but pink. The bedmane from her best friend filled her vision. She blinked herself awake then ran a hoof along her muzzle to clear the intruding wall of colour from her vision. Her hoof grazed the sleeping mare who was cuddled up to her causing the shy pony to mumble in her sleep and nuzzle her, tightening her grip.

"Dashie..." Fluttershy mumbled sleepily, nuzzling her neck.

_'Oh great...'_ Dash thought, realizing she was just about stuck. Not only was Fluttershy's grip on her not allowing her to get up, but, she actually didn't even want to move. _'She's not going to start saying sappy friend stuff in her sleep, is she?'_

Sure enough the quiet yellow pegasus whispered, "So cuddly...mmm...so warm and cozy, my dear... my pretty rainbow..."

Fluttershy nuzzled deeper into her friends rainbow mane. With burning cheeks, Dash looked away, wondering what to do. She was used to Fluttershy saying sweet things, but she wondered...nah. Either way, she wanted to get up and fly! But she also couldn't leave Fluttershy's comfy bed or her strong embrace.

Much to the horror of the trapped pony, the yellow mare continued her sleep talking. "You amazing pony..."

Unable to take it anymore, Dash licked Fluttershy's nose causing the sleeping mare to wrinkle up her face. Rainbow repeated her action, hoping to awaken the sleep snuggling pony. Once more, the action caused Fluttershy furrow her brow and stir a little bit, but she didn't wake up.

"Mmm...Rainbow my dear...c'mere..." Cooed the sleeping pony as she rubbed Dash's side in a sleepy manner with her hoof.

Where's this coming from? Dash wondered in shock. She would have fallen out of the bed in shock had it not been for the vice grip she was still trapped in.

"Fluttershy, please wake up." She nose bumped her friend, giving her an accompanying lick on the muzzle. "Come on."

"Mmm..." Fluttershy stirred again, sounding a little distraught. She then held Rainbow Dash tighter, even going so far as rolling over and-

"Owwwwww!" Came the timid mare's pained squeal.

Rainbow Dash gazed down at her companion in shock as Fluttershy rudely emerged from her slumber. In a flash, she realized she had her friend pinned and hurriedly released the pony before she settled down a safe distance away.

"Ow...ow..." Whimpered Fluttershy as she rose slowly on her forelegs, she cringed at the pain from the impact as it slowly faded away to a dull thumping. It wasn't the first time it happened in her life, but it was painful nonetheless. "Oooh...ow..."

She felt like somepony had landed on her too. Said pony reached out a helping hoof to assist her rise and Fluttershy allowed herself to be lifted up onto her hooves. She hung on for a few moments, happy to drift weightless and free.

"Are you going to stand or do I have to hold you all day?" The annoyed voice of Rainbow Dash rang out and snapped the shy mare back to reality.

Immediately, Fluttershy darted away in shame, her ears drooped and gaze downcast. How could she be so selfish and inconvenience her friend like that? She felt stung, but tried to calm herself. Right now she had to wonder why in the world she fell out of bed, and what had just happened. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't place her hoof on it.

"...Sorry..." She uttered shamefully.

"Hey..." The soft voice of her best friend broke the shameful silence.

A cyan hoof lifted the ashamed pony's chin up. Fluttershy's wings flew up in surprise as her friend planted a kiss right on her cheek. Her cheeks burned, her eyes drifting away in shyness. Just like in her...dream?

"Don't worry about it, Flutters," Rainbow chuckled. The bold pegasus grinned as she gently released her, "Sorry you had to fall like that! You just kinda grabbed me in your sleep and-"

"G-G-Grabbed you?" Fluttershy cut her off, her eyes wide, "But...why would I grab you? How did I grab you?"

Brow furrowing slightly, Dash stared at her, "Um...duh, in your sleep, like I just said."

"Yes, but...how?"

"Fluttershy, hello? Last night? You had a bad dream and I got into bed with you, since you didn't want me to leave. Remember?"

"...I...you..." Fluttershy's cheeks burned bright red. 'Last night wasn't a dream!?'

Rainbow Dash chuckled at her friend's bright complexion.

"Yep. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a lot too. It reminded me how nice you are to sleep with."

"O-Oh..." Fluttershy blushed heavily, looking down shyly.

With further laughter, the cyan pegasus lifted her friend's chin to gaze into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes..."

A look of mild panic crossed Fluttershy's face.

"What? You do." The bold mare leaned in and gently licked her friend's muzzle.

Rainbow pulled away, feeling as hot as Fluttershy's blush looked, and with a grin like a crazy filly.

"Umm...!" Fluttershy looked at the time, she gasped in mild horror. It was nine thirty. "Oh no! We're going to be late! We have to go!"

She hurried out of the room to get to the bathroom.

With a receding grin, Dash sighed. Her ears and wings drooped a bit sadly. That was a little disheartening, not to mention disappointing. Did Fluttershy really feel that nervous and panicked? What had happened to last night? It wasn't so much the kissing itself, though their kisses were awesome, but the entire principle of the situation. She couldn't help but feel a little down about it.

With the soft clop-clop of hoofsteps, Fluttershy re-entered the room, kissed Rainbow on the cheek before she trotted back out again, mumbling an apology as she did so.

Cyan wings shot up and Dash's grin returned in an instant. Her confident feeling returned once more and the rainbow-maned mare strutted out after companion, eager to face the day.

* * *

**_Ponyville, just outside Carousel Boutique._**

"Here it is... this must be the Carousel Boutique..." Fluttershy announced as she admired the highly fancy architecture. "It's beautiful!"

"Yea..." The rainbow maned daredevil felt bored already as she stood next to her excited friend.

The two mares entered the store, where they saw Rarity applying a dark blue fanciful dress encrusted with gems all over the neck and waistline onto a mannequin. A little bell rang, above the door as it opened, catching the unicorn's attention.

"Ah, Fluttershy, darling! Rainbow Dash! How wonderful to see you two again!" Rarity greeted cheerfully, going over to them. "Shall we get going, then?"

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy nodded, beaming, "I can't wait to try out going to a spa! I'd always wanted to, but...we could never afford it..."

"Awww..." Rarity said sadly with sympathy, "I know exactly how you feel, darling. Back when I first moved out of my parents' home, I too had very little money to work with! I could not afford such wondrous things as I can now! But as I worked hard on my designs and my second job, I managed to come up with enough to not only buy and remodel this shop, but to prosper as well!"

"Wow..." Fluttershy smiled, nodding, "That's quite a story, Rarity..."

Rainbow Dash simply rolled her eyes. Suddenly an amusing idea popped into her head and she slinked up to her fellow pegasus and draped a wing over her. Sure enough, Fluttershy blushed and let out a little squeak.

"Isn't it, though?" The unicorn giggled, "Oh, but listen to me! Here we are standing around like fools! Come come, you two! We must depart!"

The three of them exited the store, with Rarity locking up behind them, before they set off into town.

Much to the embarrassment of Fluttershy, Dash kept her strong protective wing about her best friend. Fluttershy did love the contact, to be sure, but she didn't need protection right now. Nopony was bothering them, she wasn't scared, and Rarity was a very nice, kind, sociable and interesting pony, she was a friend. What was the problem? What could her bold friend be playing at?

"Rainbow! What are you doing?" She furiously whispered to her overprotective friend.

The cyan mare grinned back, fake sincerity written all over her muzzle. "Nothing..."

"...All right, then," Fluttershy sighed and turned back to Rarity.

"Tell me dear, how did you two end up here in Ponyville?" Rarity queried.

"Oh! Well, we're from Cloudsdale," Fluttershy explained, smiling, "and we were living in an apartment there. Before we moved, I had finished school, Rainbow had a new job lined up here as a weather pony, and I had applied to be a vet assistant at the clinic here in Ponyville. It was because...not only did the rent in our apartment building...well, inflate... but the owner of the apartment we rented was being sold, so we had to move to a cheaper place."

"Ah! How interesting," the unicorn giggled, "and wherever did you choose to live now?"

"Well, we found a-" Fluttershy was cut off when she felt a cheeky nuzzle from her friend, "Rainbow!"

The prankster giggled to herself, pleased at the change of attention. "Yes?"

Fluttershy gave her a look of annoyance, turning back to her newest friend. "We-we moved into the cottage by the Everfree Forest."

A look of surprise crossed the alabaster mares face. "Well I never would have imagined a mare like you choosing to live near that ghastly place!"

"W-well... its not so bad..."

"Yeah! Fluttershy once stared down an angry bear! Spooky woods are nothing." Dash's boasting added a fresh blush to her shy friend's light cheeks.

"Stared down a bear?!" Rarity exclaimed, wide-eyed. "My goodness! How brave of you, Fluttershy!"

Looking away, Fluttershy mumbled sheepishly, "W-Well...I...um...well I..."

"She's almost as awesome as me." The daredevil couldn't help but add as she swept a hoof over her flushed companions shoulders.

"A barbaric ruffian for a pegasus?" Rarity stated dryly, then turned back to Fluttershy, "Well my dear, I must say that it must have taken you a great deal of courage to have accomplished such a thing!"

"It was...nothing really..." Fluttershy admitted softly, her cheeks still heated.

"Oh, now don't be modest, darling!" Laughed the fashionista unicorn, "I for one must say that while it may indeed be... foolish to try to stand up to something much bigger and more dangerous than yourself, it is indeed admirable that you can overcome your fears!"

"I... I was only doing it... t-to save my Dash."

Rarity raised an eyebrow, quiet for a moment, eyeing the protective cyan wing, then smiled, "I see."

Despite being mentioned, Dash realized that she was, yet again, out of the loop. Fluttershy was getting along with this snooty, nose-high unicorn? How? It didn't make sense! And for that matter, she never got annoyed at her attempts for attention, which admittedly, deterred her a little. Why was that? Why was Fluttershy so willing to hang out with a posh pony like Rarity?

Rainbow Dash pulled her wing back in temporary defeat. The cheeky prankster glanced around to check for anypony who might happen to be watching. Happy that no pony would notice her perhaps 'uncool' antics, a grin appeared on her muzzle. She allowed the pair to continue their unimportant banter as she sidled up alongside Fluttershy, getting right into position to-

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy giggled as the bold pegasus delicately nibbled her ear.

"Now, really! Rainbow Dash, do you mind?!" Rarity scolded. "Can't you keep such gestures to a more private time?!" Despite her tone, there was a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Rainbow Dash shot back with a smirk upon her face that told the fashion artist who was boss.

"Hmpf. Ruffian ponies... all the same..." Rarity stopped. "Anyway... here we are."

Excitement filled Fluttershy's eyes while Dash's filled with an equal amount of boredom in preparation for what was about to come.

With the use of her magic, Rarity held the door open for the two pegasi who entered, side by side. Fluttershy took in the entrance lobby with interest, feeling very relaxed and comfortable already, while Rainbow took everything in with great disdain.

"Wow! This is lovely!" Fluttershy beamed.

"Indeed it is!" Rarity giggled, and looked over to Aloe, "Hello, Aloe! The usual, please! And be sure to throw it in for my two new friends, as well! ...Especially her...she could use some special spa treatment," she added, gesturing to Dash.

"Hey!" The cyan pegasus protested.

Before anypony could blink, the two spa ponies, by the names of Aloe and Lotus, whisked the trio away for pampering. It all happened so fast, because the next thing they knew, they were in robes, towels on their heads wrapping their manes up, and in bathrobes, no less. They were placed into a sauna, with Lotus pouring steaming water over some hot rocks with a soup ladle.

Due to not being used to the intense heat, it took some time for Rainbow to get her breathing under control. It felt as if she were dehydrating, and fast.

Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, Rainbow Dash wrapped a foreleg grumpily up against Fluttershy, slowly circling her back. She knew that such actions would be the easiest way to get some kind of response out of either of her two companions without annoying Fluttershy.

With a shy smile, the yellow mare snuggled right back. It was clear that her companion really didn't want to be here at all, and could only find solace in her. The fact she was actually trying meant the world to her. She felt there was no reason to ignore her... affectionate gestures.

"What do you think so far?" Rarity queried.

"It's amazing! I've never been in a sauna like this before!" Fluttershy beamed from within the firm grasp of her best friend.

"I've seen better." Rainbow Dash continued to devote all her attention toward the yellow pony beside her.

"That's wonderful to hear, darling." Rarity replied to the yellow pegasus, ignoring her insolent companion.

"D-do you come here often?" Fluttershy quietly queried.

Delighted to be on a good topic Rarity became rather animated. "Well... I like to come here at least once a week. If you like, we could do this every week together! Wouldn't that be marvelous, Fluttershy?"

The mare in question nodded, abuzz with both the joy of getting on well with her new interesting friend as well as the close attention from her longtime companion. This entire little spa trip was turning out to be a lot better than she expected. "That would be great, Rarity! I'd love it!"

"Count me out," Dash muttered, breaking the moment.

"But..." Fluttershy protested, her smile fading. She had wanted so much to share this with both of them. But, then again, she couldn't exactly force her crush to do something she clearly didn't desire to do at all. Sighing, the creamy yellow pegasus nodded, "Um... All right, Rainbow. I understand. If this really isn't something you want to do with us, then that's okay. You don't have to do something you don't want to for my sake."

"You really know how to twist my wing, don't you, 'Shy." The affectionate yet annoyed gaze from Dash met her friends aquamarine eyes. "I'll try. As long as no pony tries to mess with my mane."

"But...! Rainbow no, I wasn't trying to..." Fluttershy squeaked, looking unsure, "Oh...it's sweet of you to offer, it is...but you don't have to if you don't want to..."

In response, Rainbow Dash ran a comforting hoof down her friends back, cutting Fluttershy off.

"We'll see, okay? If this time goes badly... I'm not coming back to this... place."

Fluttershy nodded meekly. She turned back to Rarity, who was observing them with curious and keen eyes, smiled, "Well, Rarity, it sounds good."

"Wonderful! Now then, what was I to say? Ah yes, well, as I mentioned earlier, I am indeed a designer! You saw that dress when you came in, did you not?"

"Oh, we did. It was beautiful! You made it yourself?"

"Indeed I did, darling! I make all of my dresses and I run quite modestly successful fashion lines! Why, I will even take commissions! If you ever are in need of a dress, do let me know!"

"Really? Well, gosh, Rarity! That's wonderful! I... well, I am adept with sewing, but designing isn't much of my forte. Well... Um... if you wouldn't mind... I'll... take you up on that once I have some extra money..."

Rarity waved her hoof dismissively. "Don't you mind that. I think I can feel an idea coming for the most wonderful dress for you. I could make you one too if you like Rainbow Dash?"

"Nah. Dresses aren't really my thing. They get in the way while I'm trying to pull off cool tricks." Replied the mare in question as she waved Rarity off with a cyan hoof.

Fluttershy on the other hoof stared at the queen of fashion. "Y-you're offering to make me... a dress? For free?"

"Of course, darling. Why, I just love a good challenge when it comes to clothing!"

"But... but... I can't accept that!"

"Nonsense, dear! I insist. It would be my pleasure to make a lovely dress for you!" Rarity waved it off, beaming.

"But-" Once more the quiet pony tried to protest.

"No buts!" Rarity cut her off. "I have made up my mind, darling!"

Giving up, Fluttershy mumbled a soft "okay" before she settled back along the bench.

"Now then," Rarity said, changing the topic, "Why don't we move on to the next bit of our treatment? We shall get facials and a hooficure!"

"Oooooohhh!" Fluttershy smiled, feeling better from before. "I've never had a hooficure or a facial before! I've always wanted to try them!"

"You mean we get to splatter our face with green mud? Neat!" Dash grinned. She wasn't too keen on the hooficure idea, though.

"Well I guess that's one way you could put it." Rarity muttered as she made her way out.

The three mares were taken to another room, where they were placed upon flat chairs and cushions. Aloe and Lotus then applied the facial mask to their faces, along with cucumber slices over their eyes.

"Wow! Mud in our faces and food, too? This is pretty cool!" Rainbow grinned, eating one of the slices.

"Rainbow Dash! They're not for eating!" Rarity scolded, "The cucumbers go over your eyes in order to prevent puffiness!"

"Oh...don't mind it, Rarity..." Fluttershy said softly.

Rarity huffed, turning back to Fluttershy, despite being unable to see her, "Regardless, dear, she needs to mind her manners."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

Aloe and Lotus returned with a little trolley. It bore small basins, a horn file, and three hoof files along with various little jars of lotions and cream. Rarity looked pleased, Fluttershy excited and curious, however Rainbow Dash looked as if she were about to come under attack. She suddenly realized what this would mean.

Lotus took the horn file, proceeding to work on carefully filing Rarity's horn. Fluttershy placed her hooves into the basin of the warm, tingling liquid solution. She pulled them out a few moments later, holding them out, before Aloe went to work on giving her a hooficure.

When Lotus approached Dash with the file in her mouth, the cyan pegasus gulped. She didn't like anypony touching her hooves. But for Fluttershy, she decided to try it. Nervously, she held one hoof out, while the tip of the file grazed it slightly.

"YAGH! No no no! Don't touch my hooves! That's it! I'm outta here!" Dash leapt up, and darted out the open window faster than anypony could blink.

"Rainbow-!" Fluttershy cried out to the slowly fading spectrum her friend had left behind. She reached out toward the window in vain. Her eyes watered, a tear escaped along her facial-covered face and her lips quivered.

"There there, dear." Rarity did her best to offer a comforting hoof as the yellow pony continued to stare out the window after her friend.

"Sh-she never abandons me..." The distressed animal caretaker complained, her gaze still on the empty sky.

"I take it she's very loyal to you, isn't she?" Rarity said gently, rubbing Fluttershy's back.

With small slow nods, Fluttershy glanced at the unicorn tearfully, "Yes... She's my best friend...and she's always been a very loyal pony. I just...well I...I knew she didn't want to be here...I just...didn't think this would happen... I mean, I know she doesn't like anypony touching her hooves...but I...well I should have seen this coming, shouldn't I?"

Thinking for a moment, the fashionista sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't tell you that for sure, you know her better than I do. I have to say it was incredibly rude of her to just leave like that, especially with how it makes you feel. Pig headed pegasus... Well, I suppose I can't blame her entirely. I would feel this way if my dear friend from Sweet Apple Acres had dragged me to do farm work! Regardless, dear, you shall have to go and talk to her after this is over."

"...Okay." Fluttershy shrank away, it was clear she didn't want to do any such thing.

"I'm serious, darling. What she did was rude and it upset you. You must tell her that, otherwise, she will never learn." Insisted Rarity.

Sniffling, the tearful pegasus nodded, "Okay, Rarity...thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Rarity smiled, using her magic to levitate a handkerchief to wipe Fluttershy's eyes, "I must say...she is rather possessive of you."

"...Possessive? No she isn't, that's silly."

"I'm serious, darling, I could tell with the way she looks at you, and especially earlier on our way here. Now, I take it you two spend a lot of time together?"

Fluttershy nodded, her cheeks going pink, "Yes. We're very, very close. Fillyhood friends. ...Back in Cloudsdale...when we went to Flight School...we were social outcasts. I was always very shy and such a weak flyer. Rainbow Dash was...well, a bit of a prankster, and always had a reputation for being too fast, not following the rules and taking naps in class. Everypony made fun of us, for different reasons, and called us names. We stuck together and were...each other's only friends..."

"I see," Rarity nodded, looking thoughtful. "I can see why she may be protective or possessive of you, dear. And why losing out on sharing something with her would sadden you."

"As I said, we did everything together... even... snuggling..." Fluttershy smiled a slightly sad, nostalgic smile. "And she means so much to me. We have had our tough moments and she can be brash and aggressive, even with me... but... it's okay. I can handle it. I can handle her."

"You surely put up with a lot, Fluttershy!"

"I guess I do... but it's rewarding, because she really is a great pony. A very loyal friend, and she can be very sweet. Sometimes when I'm sad, she gives me a little treat I like just to cheer me up. She always remembers my birthday and makes it special with surprising me, she's there when I need somepony to talk to, she lets me cry and would also tell me when I'm crying over something stupid, and... well, there's so much." They shy pegasus's muzzle was becoming rather red once again as thoughts of just how nice her best friend was continued to flood her mind.

Rarity smiled, she let go of the timid mare and returned to her spot. "That's lovely, dear. I suppose I truly did misjudge her a lot. But the affection I had seen between you two last night even today was just adorable. You must be very comfortable with that to be able to exude that kind of sweetness with one another!"

"N-Not so much... it's kind of embarrassing... doing that in public... and yet... sometimes I just don't mind..." Fluttershy giggled to hide the embarrassment she felt here with her new friend.

"And despite all that she is not your special somepony?" The alabaster mare leaned closer, eager for answers.

"Oh no!" The pegasus's yellow cheeks darkened further and she began to feel nervous.

"Well. What would you do if she asked you to be her special somepony?"

Fluttershy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and a tiny squeak escaped her. She blushed, heavily, and looked around the room in uncertainty, biting her lip. Yet, after a few moments, she softly managed a reply, "...I'd say... yes."

Rarity's brow rose as she smiled a little more. It was all that was needed to be said about how the shy pony was feeling. "Is that right, dear?"

A very bashful nod was the forthcoming reply.

"Well, Fluttershy, then why don't you ask her?"

"What? No! I could never do that..."

"Why not?" The designer unicorn queried, tilting her head, "You both seem to be open to the idea, so why not ask her?"

"Because...well...um...there's something about that..." Fluttershy murmured, her ears drooping. "During Flight School, and even after we moved in together... Rainbow...always...was...um...subject to...being called derogatory terms for a female who likes mares."

"So..." Rarity went on, turning serious for a moment, "Part of why you're afraid of such a thing is because you feel that she will be saddened or angered about you assuming she likes mares because of the abuse she has faced of that in the past?"

Hidden behind her wall of shy, Fluttershy nodded.

Noticing the deteriorating state of the timid mare, Rarity softened, reaching over and giving her a calming rub on her back. "It's okay Fluttershy. How about we try again one day when you are more comfortable with this?"

The mare in hiding's face slowly lit up. "Okay."

"Just remember dear, don't wait too long or somepony else might get in first."

Fluttershy's joy was replace by alarm. Her friend would never do that would she? But then again, it wasn't as if she would have the right to be upset or jealous. Rainbow Dash was allowed to live her own life and make her own decisions. If she ever wanted to get together with somepony, mare or stallion, Fluttershy would feel terrible about holding her back from her happiness just because she was jealous and wanted her friend to herself. But she couldn't have her cake and eat it too. Not unless she...

No. She couldn't do that to her. Not like this. Yet still, the thought of it plagued her mind and ate at her gut painfully. She just hoped, maybe, she could get some closure about this issue before it was too late.

But for now, she was determined to do her best to enjoy what was left of the spa date with Rarity. Even if the disappointment of her best friend's departure still remained. Fluttershy decided she had to put Rainbow Dash out of her mind if she were to truly enjoy herself here with her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Bunnies and Ponies

_**Ponyville outskirts, the pegasi's cottage.**_

Later that afternoon, Fluttershy arrived home after she had lunch with Rarity. Despite the absence of her best friend, she'd wound up really enjoying the spa treatment. She even promised her new friend that she would love to go again, maybe even make it a weekly routine. Overall, she was glad to make a new friend and to find a new activity she liked to partake in.

Upon her arrival home, she found the cottage empty, aside from the boxes and stuff that still needed to be packed and put away. There was a note taped to the stairwell railing, which she read,

_Went to work early after I left, so I won't be home until about five or so. Don't start without me!_

_~RD_

Fluttershy nodded to the note, as if it could respond, then placed it aside. She glanced at the clock, showing it to be 1:43. With a resigned sigh, the creamy yellow mare decided to keep on unpacking boxes to pass the time until her companion came home.

The rest of the day dragged by as Fluttershy did her best to unpack. Without her bold friend around to liven things up she quickly found herself bored with the dull task.

Sighing, the yellow mare glanced around the messy room, looking for something else to do. But what could she do? Her glazed blue eyes passed the window, taking in the view outside. Two tiny blobs caught her eye. The lead creature was a tiny white rabbit, the larger, grey and white creature chasing it was closing in fast. Fluttershy gasped in shock and took off at a speed normally reserved for Rainbow Dash.

The yellow pegasus swept the small bunny up in her hooves, protecting it like a mother protects her young. "Bad mister raccoon. How dare you chase a poor little defenseless bunny."

Faced with the glare of the animal expert, the raccoon froze, no creature had ever talked to him like this before. The cheeky bunny peeked out from behind his protectors hoof and poked his tongue out, teasing the petrified creature before him.

"Now I want you to say sorry to this poor little bunny. Go on."

The raccoon looked all the more guilty before he nickered lightly toward the bunny, twiddling his claws in a nervous manner. The cheeky critter who was under the pony's protection gave him a cheeky look back. This broke the raccoon's guilt, turning it back into anger toward the small fuzzy herbivore.

Noticing the raccoon's change Fluttershy butted in again. "Now that's not how you say sorry."

The angered creature attempted to storm off only to find his path blocked by yellow hoof. "You're not going anywhere until you apologize properly."

In her hold, the bunny blew a raspberry as if to taunt the creature that had once been chasing it. After exchanging a quick death glare, the raccoon faked his remorse for the benefit of his freedom. While the creature below did its best to look sorry, Angel was busy trying not to roll off his ride as he suffered a fit of laughter.

Fluttershy lifted her hoof, glad that both creatures appeared to finally be on good terms with one another then turned to the gleeful bunny in her hooves.

"Now you run along you little angel." She attempted to shoo the rascal away but he clung to her coat and gave her a pitiful look. "What's wrong? You don't want to go? Are you hurt? Sick? I am training to be a Veterinarian... I can help you!" Despite her alerted and caring state, her voice was surprisingly loud for a pony so quiet.

The small creature under her protection eagerly motioned to his mouth in the global language that clearly stated, _I'm hungry, feed me._

Fluttershy felt a little put off that bunny was so quick to become demanding but put that aside. _'He only wants food, thats okay, Dash and I have enough to go around.'_ She turned and slowly headed back inside, allowing the mischievous bunny to hop aboard her shoulders.

The duo made their way to the kitchen where the yellow pegasus sat the waiting creature down on the floor. She proceeded to hunt through the assorted bags of shopping till she found what she was looking for.

"How's this?" She held up a string of lettuce.

The bunny stared, frowning, and shook his head.

"Um... okay." Her head disappeared once more as she hunted for something else.

Her eyes shone as she reemerged with small neat package of hay. "Little bunnies just love hay. Don't they?"

In anger, a tiny paw swiped the package sending it slamming onto the floor. Desperate to get the message across the bunny once again began motioning.

"Um... Okay..." Not entirely sure what the cute little critter was trying to ask for, Fluttershy once more went searching through her bags.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

A tiny hoof drummed impatiently upon the wooden floor, reminding the searcher of his need to feed. Fluttershy squeaked, caught slightly off guard by the noise, but nodded as she kept on looking through the bags.

"I'm so sorry, little bunny, I just don't know what you want! Please, tell me what you'd like?"

Palming his face with his paw, the bunny resigned and hopped over, reaching into the bag himself. He pulled something out, then tossed it at the yellow pony, which bopped off her head and landed at her hooves for her to see. Fluttershy's face lit up in understanding.

"You want a carrot?"

A tiny head bobbed rapidly, he had finally got the message across!

"Oh... okay." A shy smile lit the yellow mare's face, happy to have the problem sorted out.

She nudged the carrot toward the bunny who rapidly devoured it as if he had never eaten before. Fluttershy picked another from the bag, holding it carefully over to the tiny fuzzball who snatched it from her grasp and shoved it into his tiny motor mouth.

As soon as the second carrot was finished, the little creature motioned for more.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get a tummy ache, maybe you should stop." She did her best to pacify the demanding creature.

He tapped the floor with an impatient hoof, demanding more.

"Okay, but please go easy." She removed the rest of the carrots then placed them in front of the hungry creature. He ripped into the pile, sending shards of carrot flying in every direction.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy blinked, unable to do anything else, other than watch the spectacle.

After demolishing the pile, the obnoxious rabbit bounded onto Fluttershy's back and promptly fell asleep, softly snoring. Resigning herself to being the tiny animal's bed, the defeated mare sighed. She walked over to the couch and plonked herself down upon it. After a period of time passed, the animal caretaker was sure that he was well and truly asleep. She reached up and carefully removed her package, placing him in the care of her forehooves on the couch. She stroked his fur softly cooing to the sleeping ball of white fuzz, "Aren't you just the cutest little bunny ever. I think I'll keep you. My little...Angel."

Fluttershy nestled down, resting her head beside the blissful creature and allowed herself to join him in the realms of asleep.

* * *

With a massive yawn, Fluttershy awoke, stretching her limbs as she stood up. Had she taken a nap? She hadn't even realized that she had done so! But when she looked at the clock, shocked to discover that it was already quarter past five...

She looked around in a panic. Where was Rainbow Dash? Her friend was supposed to have been home by now. Where was she? Was she safe? What if something had happened to her and Fluttershy wasn't there to help her?

The front door flew open, revealing a grinning Rainbow Dash with a cake box in held by the twine in her teeth, "Honey, I'm home!" She placed the box down next to her on the floor.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily, her cheeks pinkening at the ever familiar joke they always used ever since they started living together. Every now and then, Dash would come home and say that line, just to play with her.

Fluttershy giggled and trotted across to Rainbow Dash. She brought her strong companion into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. Due to her eyes being closed, she didn't catch Dash's predatory smirk, and the bold mare turned her head and caught her lips, kissing them.

Fluttershy's aquamarine eyes burst open in shock, that wasn't supposed to happen! However, she couldn't help but allow herself to be pulled into the kiss by her crush. She melted, instantly savoring the tantalizing feel of Rainbow's lips. Fluttershy's entire body suddenly felt so alive and full of love for her secret crush and best friend. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly, happily engaged in a prolonged kiss almost mirroring what they had done the night before.

Rainbow Dash pulled away, grinning. "How's my awesome friend? Had a fun day?"

Fluttershy nuzzled her companion, feeling enraptured all over again. "Much better now that you're here, my guardian angel."

"You're too sweet," Dash chuckled, she kissed the cute yellow pegasus in front of her on the cheek before she released her. "I brought home a cake! Got it from that crazy pony, Pinkie Pie! I was passing Sugarcube Corner on my way home, and decided to go inside and get something sweet for dessert! I go in, Pinkie's there, as if she's expecting me, and she gives me this free cake! It looks so awesome!" She indicated to the box.

"Yay! Now we can celebrate our new home. I hope you didn't mind me unpacking almost everything that was left?"

"Nah, I don't care!" Dash shook her head, "Thanks for that, Flutters."

"You're most welcome, Dash." Fluttershy turned, "Would you like some dinner?"

"You bet I do! I'm starved!" The cyan pegasus licked her lips, "Sounds good to me!" the earthquake from the light blue belly indicated her point, causing Fluttershy to giggle. She licked the cyan mare's muzzle affectionately before she trotted off toward the kitchen.

"Follow me. You sound hungry."

Dash picked up the cake and followed her friend, eagerly anticipating the coming meal.

"I have some groceries I bought today," Fluttershy told her, searching the bags, "Is there anything you want? There isn't much, but I have a variety to work with."

"Um... what made all the mess?" Rainbow Dash paused, passing a hoof over the carrot shards on the ground.

"Mess?" Fluttershy turned around, following where her friend was pointing, "Oh! That was Angel. I'm afraid I missed all that mess before I had a nap."

"Angel?" Dash cocked her head, she had never heard of anypony called angel.

"He's my new bunny!" The yellow pony gushed.

Without leaving her friend time for a reply Fluttershy eagerly pointed to the sleeping rabbit nearby, "There he is!"

Relief flooded Rainbow Dash's system, it was only some pet, not a stallion. Indeed, a little white puff of fur snoozed where Fluttershy had pointed.

"Isn't he adorable?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Yeah, he's cute." Rainbow smiled a bit, glad to see that her friend had found a new animal to fawn over.

"Can we keep him? Please?"

"Well... I don't see why not. He... looks okay." Although Rainbow Dash would have preferred to let the creature go, her companions pleading gaze easily convinced her otherwise.

Fluttershy unleashed a squee of excitement at the acceptance from her friend. She flew into the bold mare, tacked her in a big hug and zoomed into the air in joy.

"Thank you, Dashie! Thank you! You're the best!" Fluttershy squealed.

"Yep... I'm awesome. Now please, stop choking me."

Giggling, Fluttershy smothered her best friend's face with kisses before she released the cyan mare and dropped to the floor beside her. "Sorry...I'm just so happy! Thank you!"

Dash giggled and gave her best friend a hug and a nuzzle. "Hay, if it makes you happy, that's fine by me." When she turned to look back toward Angel, she noticed something amiss, and frowned. "Hay! Where'd the fuzzball go?"

"Gone? Why he's-" The shy mare looked to where her pet had been...only to see that the spot was indeed empty. "Oh! He must have gotten up, I suppose! I'll go prepare dinner, then, you get yourself comfy. I'm sure you had a long day!"

Fluttershy headed to the kitchen, taking the bags with her to prepare their evening meal. Rainbow stretched her body a bit before heading over to recline on the couch after quite a long day.

A flying cabbage hit the rainbow-maned mare in the back of her head. She spun around to face her attacker. "Hay!"

The bunny, Angel, stood a few hooves away, giving her a hard stare. Clearly, he did not approve of her. The annoyed pegasus advanced upon the tiny nuisance, ready to tell him off.

"Oh, there he is! Good! Rainbow, meet Angel Bunny!" Fluttershy reappeared, glad to see her friend was finally able to meet her new pet.

"He hit me!" Dash rubbed the back of her head, cringing. "He just threw a cabbage at my head for no reason!"

"What?" The shocked animal caretaker looked down at the innocent bunny, unable to believe he would do such a thing. "Angel Bunny, now why did you throw a cabbage at her head? That's not nice!"

The fluffy white critter shook his head, denying all charges.

"Angel..." Fluttershy's voice held a warning tone, "I know Dash would never lie to me. Now why did you do that? It was very rude. She lives with me, after all, and I will not have you treating my friends so shamefully. Apologize, now, please."

The tiny nuisance looked horrified, the two were together? Now how was he supposed to have a caretaker? He frowned and shook his head.

"No Angel, she's my friend."

Dash slowly approached her friend and gave her a nuzzle. Fluttershy giggled, her anger diminishing, and nuzzled her light blue companion back, a slight blush upon her muzzle.

The minute creature gave the pair a look that said whatever, before he hopped off to find something else to chew on.

"I'm so sorry he hit you, Rainbow," Fluttershy said softly, "I didn't think he would do that. And yet...he did throw a carrot at me today when he tried to tell me he wanted one."

"Then why would you keep such a pet? I'd kick his flank out right now."

"I know... but let's give him a chance. He's been out in the wild longer than being a domestic pet, Rainbow," Fluttershy coaxed, "We'll just make sure he knows who's boss in the house."

"Yeah, me. The awesome Rainbow Dash!"

Fluttershy giggled, "Yes, that's true. I'm also the boss, since he's my pet. He'll have to listen to both of us."

"Good luck with that." Dash wandered over into the kitchen to try and find what it was her companion had been in the middle of creating.

"Rainbow have faith," cooed the creamy yellow pegasus as she followed after her crush. "It will just take some time to house train him."

"Okay. But... why did you call him Angel?"

With a bright smile, Fluttershy trotted over to her companion and nuzzled her sweetly, kissing her on the cheek, "Because he reminds me of my other angel..."

Dash's cheeks glowed as she caught her friends meaning. "Awwww... Thanks Fluttershy. But did you really have to name some bunny after my awesomeness?"

"Well, no... but I wanted to," the animal caretaker admitted, looking away shyly.

The cyan mare's tummy chose the intimate moment to announce its presence once more.

Fluttershy giggled. "I guess I need to get my angel pony something."

"You bet! I'm still starved!" The athlete grinned as she watched her friend trot over to the counter. While Rainbow Dash observed, her smile softened as she gazed at the beautiful pegasus, just in awe for a moment. _'You know, she's the real angel around here...'_

A thought overcame the cyan pegasus then and she realized something. She had ditched Fluttershy earlier that day. Yet her companion hadn't even brought it up? Did she not care, or was she too hurt? If she was hurt or even angry about it, she was hiding it so well. But then again, while the quiet yellow mare was one to wear her heart on her hoof, she could also cover her feelings under many hard to grasp layers pretty well.

Saddened, Rainbow Dash trotted over to the creamy yellow pegasus and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

The surprised pony flinched slightly before she melted into her friend's affection. "Mmm? What for, Rainbow?"

The cyan pegasus took a deep breath, she stepped away from her friend to gaze honestly into the stunning orbs in front of her. "...For ditching you like that. I mean, if I think about it, if we went to a Wonderbolts derby or something and you ditched me just like that, I'd be pretty mad. So, it was stupid of me! I know I don't like anypony touching my hooves, but I guess I could've just told them I didn't want a hoofi-whatever that was!" She squeezed her eyes shut, looking away from her companion.

But when she felt warm forelegs embracing her body, her eyes shot open and she remained frozen for a moment.

"It's all right, Rainbow. I forgive you," Fluttershy whispered softly.

"...You're too forgiving, pal. I don't deserve that," Dash sighed and looked away from the quiet pegasus.

"Yes you do," the shy pony admitted, and then with bold bravery, leaned in and gently touched their lips together. They both blushed, but prolonged the sweet little kiss, "And I forgive you."

With a goofy smile upon her muzzle, Dash just hugged her best friend, content in that moment of forgiveness.

"However, you're going to have to let me at least take care of you, Dashie."

"...Oh fine, you're the only pony I'd let touch my hooves, anyway."

They laughed a bit before sharing another kiss. When Fluttershy pulled back to resume making dinner, Dash sat there on the floor with a lovesick, goofy grin on her face.

That is until Angel tossed a carrot at her head.

* * *

_**Ponyville, Market Square**_

The next day, since they didn't have to go to work until the afternoon, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy headed off into town to buy some more groceries. With their saddlebags at the ready on their backs, they traversed through the quaint farmer's market in search for the items they needed in terms of fresh grown food.

One of the stands caught Dash's attention, which to her surprise, was an apple stand. It didn't just sell apples, it sold all kinds of apple-made products. Apple pies, caramel apples, apple fritters, dumplings, fries, and even apple juice! Her jaw dropped, and her mouth watered.

"Why howdy' nice day fer a young couple like yerselves to be around town."

Fluttershy blushed heavily and hid against her equally embarrassed companion.

"Uh, hay! We're uh...not a couple! We're just friends!" Dash protested, her own cheeks fairing no better than her shy companions were.

"Really?" It was clear that the farmer didn't believe them.

"Duh, of course!" Rainbow grinned, trying to look convincing. "Just a couple of roomies getting some food, you know?"

"That's okay, but ya' wouldn't be the first two in town." Applejack nonchalantly pointed out.

"Well...um...but we're...not a couple...Miss..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Yea. We're only here to buy some apples." Insisted Rainbow Dash as she held her ground, wishing that her friend would give her a little more space and therefore make both their lives easier.

The farmer reached out and plucked a bunch of the red fruits from her stall. "Here ya' go! Ah' hope ya'll enjoy your day!"

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy reached into her saddle bag to produce her bag of bits. "How much do we owe you miss...? I'm...sorry...what's your name?"

"Applejack! Pleased to meet you. If ya'll ever find yourselves in need of some of the greatest produce in all of Equestria don't hesitate to drop by at Sweet Apple Acres. That'll be 8 bits for you miss."

Rainbow beat her friend to it, tossing the required amount onto the table and giving Fluttershy a quick confident grin. The orange earth pony in front of them chucked.

"Ya sure you two are both just friends?"

"Yes!" With her final answer, Rainbow Dash stalked off in a huff. So much for being the most awesome pony in town. Her shy friend was making her look soft!

Fluttershy stayed back for a moment. She glanced around shyly, "Um...it was very nice to meet you, Applejack... We'll see you around again, of course."

"Sure thang, Miss Fluttershy!" Applejack grinned.

The orange farmer bid the shy yellow pegasus good bye with a nod. "Ah look forward ta seein' y'all again! Stop by anytime!"

"We will, yes... thank you..." Fluttershy nodded gratefully then hurried after her companion.

As the two young mares walked off the farmer laughed to herself. "Ah' think ah' can see a young couple when ah see them... wonder how long it'll take."

* * *

_**Canterlot, Celestia's private quarters, 18 months later.**_

"Enter."

The slow creak of the ancient door heralded Princess Luna's entrance into her sister's room. The luna princess entered with care, her light blue mane flowing in the breeze was a sign of her undeveloped powers as an alicorn who was newly freed from her prison called Nightmare Moon. The young looking mare was uncertain about the condition of her sister's current mood and so crept up to her with tepid steps.

"Thou has summoned me, sister?"

"Yes, I did." Celestia nodded in reply. "Although I would call it something other than summon. You are my sister and a princess like me."

"We know." Luna slowly continued her slow approach toward her ever regal sister.

Instead of making further conversation, Princess Celestia turned to her window and gazed out across the land. The last rays of her sun were upon Equestria, as magnificent as the mare who stood watch.

The deep blue alicorn sidled up beside her sister and after a quick questioning glance at the near inanimate pony, she too turned her vision upon their land. Luna could feel the time for raising the moon was nearly upon her and quickly started to become restless. She wondered why her sister called for her at such a time when she had better things to do than simply watch the world go by.

More moments passed in silence as Luna itched to get moving, to do something, to raise the moon.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Celestia's voice broke the silence between the sisters.

"Yes. I guess..." Replied Luna softly as she wondered where her older sibling was headed.

"I remember the days when we used to do this as a family. We dreamed of the future, what we could make of Equestria through friendship and love... yet not once did I think of how beautiful it was at the time... how unique."

"We remember those days to 'Tia. Are not times better now than they were before?"

With a sigh Celestia turned to her sister. "I wish I could say yes to you little sister. A few months ago, I would have said yes without second thought. However now... now I'm not so sure."

"What?" The luna princess did a double take, carefully eyeing her sister. "Does thou mean all is not as right as it appears?"

"I do. There are forces at work, some friendly, while a few are not. They are out there, out in our beautiful kingdom. While I delight in the power of friendship and all others that exist for good, I worry that the darker powers will try their hoof at something soon."

With a concerned look upon her muzzle, Luna turned to gaze out across the land. "Art thou certain? But everypony is at peace. A peace thou has protected for well over a thousand years... even from me."

"I know. We may soon need more than simply the Elements of Harmony to defend Equestria. Cadence's search for the Crystal Empire is going well, as are my guards attempts at keeping the peace here."

"Does thou mean that thou has at long last found the Crystal Empire?" Joy sparked inside Luna, she would love to see the Empire again.

"It may have been found, yes." Replied Celestia.

"Is why we have been called? To venture forth and seek out the hidden Empire?" Asked a now excited Luna.

"No. I have another small task for you. While Cadence is tending to matters regarding the Crystal Empire, I would have you seek out the part of the key that lives in the mountains. I must know that it is still safe."

"As thou wishes. We understand." Luna's mood soured a little at the thought of so many days flight by herself out into the wilderness, yet she knew of the tasks importance. "And if it is safe?"

"Then all is well in Equestria. If it is gone... Then we must seek to retrieve it. While you go about your tasks, I would have you to listen for any rumours. I am still hopeful that we will come out of this without Equestria passing through any darkness at all. I asked you to meet me here, in my room as it is private. More private than anywhere else and I don't don't wish for anypony else to bear witness to what may yet be something minor."

"Not as private as the time thou and thy less than handsome prince dwelt here. Those were the days we had to stay well away." A smug grin covered Luna's muzzle for a moment as she broke the mood of the moment, glad that their serious part of the meeting appeared to be over.

Upon being met with a stony look from her sister, Luna bowed her head. "...Sorry... We-"

"All is fine. You have done nothing wrong." A white hoof lifted from the floor to rub the back of the night blue alicorn. "I simply can't ever recall you finding somepony special." A happy, encouraging grin covered the solar alicorn's face as she bumped flanks with her younger sibling.

"Why sister... Thou ought to be ashamed of thyself." With a huff Luna turned away, her muzzle pointed at the ceiling. "We simply cannot find a mare who takes our fancy. That is all."

"Oh yes... And what sort of mare might my sister seek?" Celestia grinned lightly, glad for the change in topic.

"We are not sure." Came the curt reply as Luna continued to pin her gaze upwards.

"I think I sense something here Luna... are you sure you are telling the truth?"

A sparking green eye darted briefly toward the sunny alicorn before it returned to its patch of celling.

"Or does my sister need to get out more? I can arrange a few days off if that is what you would like?" Offered the pure white mare innocently.

"We are fine. Thou has borne the load for the both of us for long enough. And alone too."

"I'm sure I can manage one or two more days. If you can tell me what kind of mare you seek... I might even be able to help you."

Luna turned her gaze carefully back to her sister. "Thou always wishes to help us."

"I am your sister." Celestia continued to smile, doing her best to lighten the mood.

"Thou has done enough," quietly insisted Luna.

"But I will alway be willing to help, even if you don't want it." With this, Celestia moved in for a comforting nuzzle.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief at the contact. A coy smile played across her muzzle for a few moments as she entertained thoughts of a certain mare she had first spotted when she was still Nightmare Moon.

"We... might have somepony in mind... If the night court were to be suspended for one evening, we could fly out and visit this pony."

"Then it shall be suspended for tonight. I think a special somepony will help you greatly. You have much to learn if you are to fully integrate back into society and rule alongside me. As much as I wish for you to do so, you still have some ways to go."

"Does a special somepony really make such a big difference to thy life?" Luna asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. Even if they are the same sex as you."

This caused Luna's cheeks to heat a little. She was thankful for the dark coat that prevented the blush from becoming visible to her sibling,

"Then why did thou never choose a new mate?"

This killed the mood for Celestia, but she chose to answer the question all the same. "Because I've never truly been able to get rid of the old one... even though he is not with us now."

"He's in stone..." Luna gave her sister a stony look to suit her comment.

"Yes..."

"You want him out?"

"Yes..."

"Then why not just release him?!" The princess of the night felt almost ready to explode at her sister for not accomplishing the obvious already.

"Luna... I can't."

That shut the dark coated princess up.

Silence returned to the room once more. "We thought thou saith thou moved on after thy daughter disappeared...?"

"So did I." With that, Celestia turned and made her way across to her bed. "I remember this fitted a draconicus rather well too." She padded the sheets for a moment, indicating the spot where the lord of chaos once slept. The sunny princess kicked off her gold shoes and slipped under the covers.

Luna looked on as her sister gazed up at her from with the warm sheets. "That... that is too much information..."

"No Luna... If I were to tell you what we did in this bed... then that would be too much information." Celestia smiled as repressed memories began to surface of the long nights spent with her special 'somepony.'

"Sometimes we wonder about thee, big sister..."

Celestia stretched out in bed, relishing the warm contact with the sheets, then she smiled up at her sister. "That is a good thing. I would hate to be as perfect as everypony thinks I am."

Luna slowly made her way toward the door. Now was the perfect moment to raise the moon, before her sister let slip with any more unwanted information about her past. Just before Luna was about to open the door with her magic she turned to face her sister for one last parting comment. "Should we bring thy statue to thy room, your highness?"

"Oh get out!" Celestia waved her sister away playfully.

"The offer still stands." Replied Luna with a more sombre expression.

Once the door had closed, the princess of the day lay there for a small eternity, unable to move as her brain went for a trip down memory lane. Her stunning daughter, Natura and her wonderful yet unpredictable Discord. Both gone. Gone for so long that some days it was as if neither had ever existed anywhere but in her heart.

While her daughter was long gone, Celestia knew that it was remotely possible to free her ex-coltfriend. Yet she knew that if he were to be released now, there was no way she could able to ask him for forgiveness, or that he would accept her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another cute chapter with a mix of mystery added. I hope everybody has enjoyed the story so far. If you like it, please follow and let me know what you think. I especially love to hear from my readers :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Hearth's Warming Joys

**Authors note:**

**First off, to those who have been following, this chapter and all 3 chapters before it have been revised and have additions to the story that will help what is to come make more sense (plus I think this story now has a better build up than before). I have also cut the chapters up into smaller parts. If you have not yet read the first three revised chapters, I recomend you do so. **  
**To everyone who has read the first 3 ones already, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) **

* * *

**_Ponyville outskirts._**

Snow covered the land of Equestria. Pure white snow, It was soon to be the joyous, wonderful time of the year, Hearth's Warming Eve. Already, Ponyville was decorated with the amazing decorations of the holiday, along with an enormous Hearth's Warming tree set up in the town square. Everypony in town, Earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike all utilized their capabilities in order to decorate it with a variety of big ornaments and streamers.

On this particular snowy day, Rainbow Dash trotted along the tree lot with her roommate and best friend Fluttershy, as they searched for a tree to put in their cottage. Rainbow had offered to go out into the forest and chop one down, but Fluttershy resisted, saying she didn't want her friend to get hurt. It took some coaxing, but the daredevil finally agreed to just going down to the lot and finding a tree. They were also pulling a sleigh along with some ropes, which they would be using to bring the tree back to their cottage.

"How about this one?" Rainbow pointed to one nearby, which was at least ten hooves tall.

"Um... I don't know... I think it's too tall..." Fluttershy replied thoughtfully, before she shook her head. "I don't want the tip of it to get smooshed by the ceiling."

"Fine, something shorter," Rainbow relented, looking around the lot. "Hay! That one!"

The more studious mare studied it. "I-... well, I don't know... what do you think?"

"It's too skinny. We need one with a lot of pine needles! Wait, then it'll need more water. Fine! Let's get a medium one or something!"

"Oh, don't worry, there are plenty of trees for us to choose from! Here, let me try. Mmm...mm...This one?"

"Too thick!"

"That one?"

"Too small!"

"How about this one?"

"It barely has any branches!" Rainbow Dash indicated, becoming rather annoyed at the lack of a clear winner.

The two pegasi were pretty hard-pressed to find a tree that was "just right" for them and the cottage, but with Dash being a little bit picky and Fluttershy concerned about the sizing, it took a while. A few minutes, neither knew how long, at the most.

But finally, within the trees, they found one that was just perfect. About six and a half hooves tall, fairly thick branches that hid the trunk, but not too thin or thick. Frankly, for what they were looking for, it was just what they needed. A simple yet big enough tree, for their little home during the Hearths Warming season.

"It's perfect, Rainbow! I'm glad we found one to make this very special..." Fluttershy murmured as she helped her friend tie the tree to their sleigh.

"I'll say! For our first Hearth's Warming in a new town and new place? It's just what we need!" Rainbow grinned, tightening a few of the ropes.

The powerful muscles in the athlete went into action as she hauled the heavy object along on the sleigh. Fluttershy trotted contentedly beside her best friend.

* * *

It seemed to take no time at all for the pair to reach the cottage. Fluttershy gently opened the door for her friend. The bold mare briskly toppled the tree off the sleigh into the snow.

"Hay, Flutters? Help me get this thing inside!"

"Okay." The yellow pegasus stepped back outside to assist.

Fluttershy helped by pushing in the tree, while Rainbow pulled the rope, the two of them working together as best as they could to bring the tree inside. Once they managed to get it through the doorway, the pink-maned pegasus flew over it to get inside, heading to the box of Hearth's Warming decorations (one of the few boxes they didn't need to unpack) so she could fetch the appropriate stand for it. She set it in place, then helped Dash pick up and prop the base of the tree into the stand. Dash held it in place, while Fluttershy slipped underneath and adjusted the hooks to hold the trunk in place.

Making sure it was steady, Dash gingerly let go, and Fluttershy crawled out from beneath the tree to examine it as well. Sure enough, the tree remained standing and steady, majestic in their living room.

"Ya know, since the cottage is bigger than the apartment and has taller ceilings, it's no wonder it's a great size!" The cyan pegasus grinned, taking it all in.

"Oh Rainbow, it looks wonderful! We were right to choose this tree..." Fluttershy smiled as she gave her crush a winged hug.

"Yea. It's awesome." The cyan mare disappeared into the container of decorations, throwing several out. "And now we get to decorate the tree."

Tinsel settled on Fluttershy's nose followed by several other items that were tossed her way by her friend. The shy pony began to feel like she was the tree. Suddenly a cyan hoof removed her coverings meeting her lips. Before she realised what was happening, her friend pulled away, grinning.

"Sorry there, Flutters. I almost thought you were a tree."

"Silly..." A blush settled on Fluttershy's cheeks as she giggled with delight, then began to search one of the other Hearth's Warming Eve boxes.

"Right..." Dash studied the majestic tree for a few moments, tinsel in one hoof.

Without waiting for her companion to start, the speedy pegasus begun throwing items onto the tree, decorating it just like so. She tossed all kinds ornaments and tinsel along the tree as fast as she could. She flew up and hovered gently above the floor to reach the higher branches. Fluttershy found the star in one of the boxes, making the sure the lights in it still worked. Seeing that they did, she set it aside so that they could put it on last.

Another box contained the tree lights, which Fluttershy tested as well and was glad to discover they still worked fine. She began to string them along the branches, starting at the lowest before she headed upwards with the help of her wings. Rainbow Dash helped her, taking another strand and starting up at the higher branches, so the two of them would meet halfway as they made their way up and down.

"All right...now for the star," Fluttershy brought it over, holding it in her mouth, "Why don't you put it up, Rainbow?"

"Nah, you do it! I did it last year."

"Oh no, I insist! You do it."

"Nuh-uh! Nothing doing! You're putting it up!"

"...Why don't we...both put it up?"

Rainbow grinned, nodding as she took the other end in her teeth, "I love the way you think sometimes, Fluttershy!"

A very blushy yellow pegasus giggled as the pair hovered up to the top of the tree, gently placing the star on top. Once it was connected to another one of the plugged-in lights a few branches down, it lit with a beautiful glow illuminating the pair in a warm gentle light.

Both mares stood back to take a moment to admire their work, amazed at how lovely their tree looked. While it wasn't too much different from the trees they had back at their first apartment, it did still prove to be a unique and special Hearth's Warming tree. Since they had a various assortment of ornaments, tinsel and lights, they were able to mix things up every year, so in a sense, it did feel like they had a new tree every year.

"Oh Dashie...it's beautiful...it really turned out so wonderful...and for our first tree in our new home..." Fluttershy murmured, tears in her eyes, "I really don't think I could have asked for any better..."

"Aww, come on, don't get sappy!" Dash threw a foreleg around her best friend's shoulders and held her close, "It's just a decorated tree for the holiday and it looks great! Nothin' to it!"

Fluttershy blushed and snuggled against her, "I know...that's very true. I suppose I can't help but get caught up in the sentimentality of it... And well, these past few years since we've been living together...it's been a treat to share it together."

Unable to keep from smiling, Rainbow Dash gave her a hug, "You're right, Fluttershy! It's pretty awesome we can do this together again!"

The two friends settled down under the tree and snuggled into each others comfortable embrace.

At least until Angel came scampering into the living room and rammed himself in between the pair, as if demanding for some attention too. Regardless of the interruption, both pegasi settled in together, embraced (with Angel, too), taking an afternoon nap together under the tree.

Feeling nothing but the placid beat of her friends heart, Rainbow Dash allowed herself to fall asleep to its rhythm.

* * *

**_Ponyville Marketplace._**

Fluttershy trotted along beside Rarity as the two mares browsed for Hearths Warming gifts in the noon day sun. They shopped along in the stores, now seeking gifts they wished to buy for their friends and families. It was clear that the festive season was about to hit the town, everywhere they looked. As it drew nearer, it was no wonder the hustle and bustle grew all the more stronger. Fluttershy had to admit that it was very different from the holiday season in Cloudsdale, to be sure.

"Isn't that necklace just divine?" Rarity's eyes shone as she beheld yet another trinket her heart desired.

"Um... Rarity... It's 350 bits. That's my entire budget for the gifts I have to buy..."

"Well, then do tell, what IS on your list, dear?" Rarity queried.

"Um... well... I'm buying a sweater for my father..." Fluttershy looked over the list she had in her hoof, "A new figurine for my mother at the ceramics shop... a couple of things for my aunt and uncle, my cousins... my grandfather..."

"Nothing for Rainbow Dash?" Rarity gasped.

"O-Oh! No no... I... I already have her present..." Fluttershy admitted, blushing a bit. "Well... um... two presents, actually..."

"Oh?" Rarity turned an enquiring gaze upon her friend.

With a slight bush, Fluttershy indicated to a small box she had in her saddlebags, "I just bought it when we got here, actually. ...It's mistletoe."

Rarity gave her a blank look.

"...What?" The timid mare looked at her with confusion, wondering why she was looking at her like that.

Suddenly realization crossed the alabaster mare's face. "You're planning on asking her out, aren't you?"

"N-no... of course not...! I mean, I want to... but I'm just... I can't do that unless I know for sure that she wants to be with me!" Fluttershy trailed off, shaking her head. "I just want to kiss her. All of times we kissed were spontaneous and I can't just ask! ...At least with mistletoe, I won't have to."

"Hoping your mare will come to you, are we?" Rarity observed with a smile.

"Um...!" The timid pegasus really didn't need such information going public.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. As much as I love gossip I want you to know that your secret is safe with me."

Fluttershy smiled with relief, "Thank you so much, Rarity... That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, my dear." Spotting something, the white unicorns eyes went wide. "How about that for some stunning lingerie? Isn't it darling? Perhaps that would make for some lovely sleepwear! And even, perhaps... entice Rainbow Dash?" Rarity gave her a saucy wink.

"W-What?!" Fluttershy's eyes went wide. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but imagine the idea of herself wearing that, while Rainbow lay on the bed, looking at her with that sexy, predatory smirk and beckoning her to join-no! She couldn't think that! "I-It's... nice... very... nice... um... ooh! Over there! Let's... go over there!"

Excitement lit the queen of fashion's eyes as she spotted the nearby pet store. "Oh, now that would look amazing on Opal!"

While Rarity hurried off toward the pet gifts store, Fluttershy lingered for a moment. To buy, or not to buy? But what use would she have for lingerie? Thoughts of the look on a certain rainbow maned mare filled her head once again. Her heart begun to beat rapidly and she found herself walking toward the quiet lingerie shop. Whatever it was inside telling to buy it, and she found herself powerless to stop it.

The lingerie in question that Rarity had spotted and Fluttershy found herself looking over was beautiful. It was pink, with a trim of black lace, at a fair length that would likely cover half of her flank, the material was silk, and it had spaghetti-thin straps.

"That will be 80 bits, love." The dry voice of the bored mare behind the counter rang out, snapping the shy mare out of her trance.

Fluttershy unleashed a small squeal of surprise.

"Oh come on. I've been here the whole time..." The attendant complained as she rolled her eyes.

"Um..." Fluttershy twiddled her hooves. "O-Okay... yes... I-I'd like to purchase this one," she indicated to the very lingerie piece that was fitted on display of the dress dummy.

"Great. You must be very keen to impress your special somepony. I can guarantee you, he will just love to see you in this."

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. No stallion would ever catch her in such an outfit! Even if she did go through with wearing it, the only pony who would ever be allowed see her in it was and always would be Rainbow Dash.

"I... I-I'm not... it's... it's... It's not for me! It's... uh, ..for a friend! For... Warming Eve's Hearth and all... hee..." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Of course... whatever." The unimpressed mare stared back at her, holding out her hoof awaiting payment.

Nodding rapidly, the shy pony reached for her bag of bits, then hoofed over eighty bits in exact change.

Satisfied, the attendant returned to her previous task of ignoring everypony, which allowed Fluttershy to hurriedly pack the kit into her saddlebags. The shy pony made haste out of the shop, hoping that no pony else had spotted her. She quickly scanned the crowd for her friend, and quickly spotted the unicorn still inside the pet gifts store. With a sigh of relief, the yellow pegasus made her way over.

"Ah, there you are darling!" Rarity didn't seem to miss her temporary absence too much. "I was wondering. Should I get this one or this for Opal?"

Fluttershy tensed, unsure. But then again, she figured it best to just pick one and get it over with."Um...the one on the right?"

"I'll have the one on the right." Rarity confirmed, then promptly hoofed the payment across to the serving pony.

"Well...then I guess we'll continue our shopping, then..." Fluttershy said, a bit flustered, hopeful her friend wouldn't catch on to the fact that she did indeed buy the lingerie after all.

Rarity gave a nod, then led her friend out of the shop. "Absolutely, dear!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack made their way out of Sugarcube Corner and toward the packed marketplace. All three were happy to enjoy the sights and sounds of the festive season.

"This is going to be the best Hearth's Warming Ever!" Pinkie couldn't get enough of the festive sights around them as she bounced about.

"Ya say that every year," Applejack muttered dryly, but smiled anyway, "So how 'bout you, RD? Got anythin' in mind fer yer... friend?"

"Um... not really..." The disorganized speedster trailed off, she still had no idea what she could buy anypony.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "What? You don't have a special giftie for your special Flutters? But Dashie! That's so sad!"

With a nonchalant shrug in response, Rainbow Dash looked from shop to shop to see where she could start. "Yea. But I haven't found anything, okay? Fluttershy needs something... I don't know... special... Something awesome."

Applejack chuckled, "Not something like a certain kind of hoof band ah' hope."

"Oooohhhh!" Pinkie giggled excitedly, "That would be SO COOL, Dashie!"

A cyan hoof covered the party pony's mouth before she could go any further. "I am not getting anypony a wedding band!"

"Ah' never said nuthin' about no wedding band." Applejack defended, her face split into a massive innocent grin.

"But you suggested it!" The accusing voice of Rainbow Dash caused Pinkie to giggle.

"An' yer tha one who said it," teased the farm pony.

"And then we all get to have a great big party for Dashie and Fluttershy!" Pinkie nearly exploded with joy.

"No Pinkie! I'm not marrying my best friend. That's just... ewwwww..." Rainbow trailed off with a look of distain upon her face. At least, she hoped it was a convincing

However, a clear blush resonated on her face as she couldn't help but envision the idea of one day marrying Fluttershy. It had been at the back of her mind, especially since they practically lived like they were married, so to speak. But it wasn't quite something she was ready to even bring up. No matter how appealing the idea sounded.

"An' ya'd rather marry some complete stranger?" Applejack jabbed, winking.

"NO! If I had THAT kind of choice, duh, of course I'd marry Fluttershy over a stranger!" Dash huffed.

"What about me? Would you marry me?" Pinkie bounced up and down with no clue as to why she herself was offering such a thing.

"NO." Dash said outright, shaking her head.

"It's alright Dashie." Pinkie giggled. "I was only teasing you. We both know you love Fluttershy."

"I DON'T love Fluttershy!" Rainbow blushed hard, "I, yeah, I love Fluttershy but I'm not IN love with her!"

This was of course a big lie. Admitting it to herself and then out loud to others wasn't exactly the same thing in her mind.

Pinkie rolled around on the path in hysterics, even the orange earth pony couldn't help but join in a little.

"What?! Why are you laughing?! That's not funny! ...You two are acting totally uncool." The cyan pegasus huffed, scowling. "It's just a fact, that's all! Now I'm done saying sappy things! Can we just get this over with already?!"

"Oh. Okay. Hay Applejackie, come with aunty Pinkie. I need to show you something." The two left Dash to her own devices for a minute, both of them sent winks at her over their shoulders.

"Yeah, uh, okay, I'll...meet you fillies over there... later..." Dash stared after them, confused. Why did they just leave?

Her eyes, however, caught on to why. Right in front of her now was a lingerie shop. Oh no. They did NOT just...! In a wild panic she gazed around. They did...

She saw their plan. This was not what she had in mind. A lingerie shop? Who in her family or out of her friends would she buy something like this for?! And she herself would never be caught dead in lingerie. It was outrageous! Oh, she didn't have to play this game. All she had to do was walk away. Just walk away. Away from it.

Her eyes caught sight of a lovely lingerie nightgown. Pink silk, black lace trim, thin straps... Dash gulped. Why was she staring at it? Who in Equestria would she want to entice by wearing it? It was stupid, she couldn't possibly-

_"Oh, Dashie..." Fluttershy murmured with seduction in her tone. The cute mare stood on her hind legs as she presented the lovely lingerie she wore in full view._

_"C'mere you, you sexy beautiful pony..." Dash purred, beckoning her with her hoof. "You look beautiful, Flutters...stunning."_

_"My rainbow...my Dashie...my sexy Wonderbolt..." Cooed a loving Fluttershy as she crawled into bed, full of joyful giggles. "Let's make sweet pegasus love..."_

Rainbow Dash forcibly snapped herself out of uncalled for, yet hot fantasy, the weather mare decided to wander inside and see what the fuss was about. The nagging feeling wouldn't go away otherwise, anyhow.

"Hello... Welcome to Passion Night Lingerie Store. What can I get you today, miss?" The bored attendant asked with no apparent interest in her customer.

"Uh..." Dash's mind went blank. What was she doing here again?

This was not her sort of place. She turned her attention back to the wares and suddenly remembered why she had entered the shop in the first place.

"Well, hurry up, I don't have all day." The bored tone of the shop keeper cut through the bold pony's trail of thought.

"Hay! Aren't you supposed to be nice to your customers?" Rainbow Dash's tone carried enough of an edge to cut a cake in two.

However, she might as well have bashed her head against a brick wall as the bored attendant appeared to be completely unfazed. "Whatever miss. Now are you going to buy something hot or not?"

"Yeah, ...that one." Dash indicated the lingerie that she imagined Fluttershy would fit so well that- No! It was just going to be a present for her best friend... nothing more.

"80 bits." The dull mare grabbed the bits given to her.

Rainbow Dash packed the lingerie in her saddlebag and hurried out without saying another word to the rude shop keeper.

She strutted about, doing her best to appear as if nothing had happened. She had not just brought her beautiful friend something so... personal... but try as she might, the athlete could not keep the thoughts of how... _nice... _her best friend would look dressed up in such a way. Her wings continued to rise as she scanned the crowd for her friends.

Dash just hoped that her companions wouldn't know what she just bought and why she bought it.

Much to the muti-coloured pegasus's relief, nopony mentioned anything of the sort as the small group continued with their Christmas shopping.

* * *

**_Ponyville outskirts, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's cottage._**

It was Hearth's Warming Eve. A beautiful, bright snowy day in Ponyville, as everypony bustled about to get ready for their pageants and celebrations. Already there were carollers going about the streets with the beautiful traditional carols that were still practiced and sung even to this very day. The town Hearth's Warming tree was decorated to its full prosperity along with a giant gold star, the entire town was decorated with beautiful ornaments and garlands, and it seemed to be that you could hear jingle bells in the air...

Over at the sweet little cottage near the Everfree Forest, the Hearth's Warming spirit was just as alive there as it was everywhere else in town and indeed, all across Equestria.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were preparing their holiday meal to share together. It had been a tradition since they'd began living together to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with each other, and then to share Hearth's Warming Day with their families, then come back in time for New Years.

"Wow Fluttershy. This looks amazing." Dash couldn't help but lick her lips at the tantalizing sight of their upcoming meal.

"Rainbow." The chef warned as a stray cyan hoof ventured too close to some of the appealing food before them. "No! No! Bad Rainbow. Down, filly."

Feeling cheeky, Rainbow leaned across and licked her friends muzzle. "How about now?"

Fluttershy shook her head as a soft blush settled upon her muzzle, "Noooo. It's not ready yet, silly filly..."

Rainbow Dash noticed the rising temperature and decided to have some fun. She licked her best friend once more, then followed up with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hee...Rainbow, you can help me by cutting up the-oooohh!" Fluttershy trembled and squealed as a pair of cyan forelegs wrapped around her body from behind.

Fluttershy's wings bristled as she felt hot breath across her neck. A moment later she felt her bold friend gently nibble her ear eliciting a little squeak. She trembled, the spoon fell from her hoof and into the bowl of pudding she was mixing.

"R-Rainbow, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're not all tense." Rainbow Dash smirked, then kissed the back of her neck lightly, "And all that."

"Ooh..." The shy pegasus trembled, blushing furiously. "Rainbow, stop..."

Chuckling, the cyan mare didn't let up in her ministrations on her best friend. "Sure doesn't sound like you want me to stop, Flutters." She ran her hooves along Fluttershy's chest and stomach gently. "Do you?"

Excited tingles coursed through her body, her heart pounded, and her legs felt weak. Her wings were struggling to rise up despite being pushed down by Rainbow's body. There was even a strange heat pooling in her stomach as more intimate thoughts ran amuck in her mind. Even to where she hoped that one of Rainow's hooves would just travel a little lower...

"...No... I don't want you to stop... u-unless you do." Fluttershy uttered honestly, yet she hoped that the bold pegasus would stop before things got... heated...

Encouraged, Dash kissed the back of the yellow mare's neck again and nuzzled into the soft pink mane while her hooves continued their work. As Fluttershy leaned against her, it thrilled her all the more.

"Ouch!" The projectile bounced off Rainbow's nose, spinning off into space.

Dash locked gazes with the offending carrot eater. "Why did you do that, you stupid bunny?" Her demands were not met as he blew her a raspberry then took off around the corner.

With the moment over, the thankful yellow pegasus turned back to the meal she had been tending to. Though not without the intent in scolding Angel for his misbehavior and interrupting the special moment. It was so close! Yet, at the same time, she almost felt relieved. What if something did happen? Would she have even been ready for that? It was hard to tell if she felt relieved or disappointed from the interruption. What was even going to happen, had it actually gone through?

Saddened at the sudden end to her fun and with no bunny there to take her disappointment out on, Dash turned back to her friend. She planted her hind on the floor, and settled down to observe the skilled pony was putting the finishing touches on their meal.

_'You know...she really is good looking...heh heh, she grew to be a real pretty mare. When she's cooking something up, it's weird how she looks awesome and graceful doing it. Wonder what's going on in her-WHY AM I THINKING SAPPY STUFF?! ...Must be the holidays getting to me.' _Thought Dash, a hot blush upon her face, glad that her friend's attention was elsewhere.

Fluttershy hummed to herself as she continued to work, mulling over the different possible ways to get her friend under the mistletoe with her. Tonight was her only chance, after all, since they were to head back to Cloudsdale to be with their families first thing tomorrow... she had to think of a good way to do it... but how?

She cast a glance at her friend and did a double take._ 'Was Rainbow just checking my flank out?'_ A further glance confirmed her thoughts. The clear blush that had formed on the bold mares face told Fluttershy all she needed to know. '_She is looking...'_ An adorable little giggle escaped the shy pony. At last she was able to return the favor and embarrass her friend.

Fluttershy playfully, though unsure why, gave her flank a little wiggle. Sure enough, Dash's cheeks burned more and this time she looked away for a moment out of embarrassment.

_'But...why was she checking me out? She can't really... have a crush on me or something can she?'_

Dash meanwhile, couldn't believe that Fluttershy caught her looking. And didn't even seem to mind! This was getting to be too much. Her hormones were rising again, as were her wings.

Dash trotted out of the room to find something to do, and went to the bedroom. Under her bed was a box labeled "magazines", which was true, it was indeed filled with all kinds of sports and stunt flying magazines, but within the box, wrapped up in tissue, was the lingerie she had bought for Fluttershy. Was she actually going to give it to her tonight?

The cyan pegasus gulped as she pulled out the garment. She looked it over for a moment and wondered how had she ever thought this was a good idea in the first place? Fluttershy would indeed look amazing in it, it would enhance her cuteness and her beauty all at the same time. It was perfect for her. The cut and design was sensual and alluring, skimpy even, but it wasn't dirty nor sleazy. It was just the right kind of idea to showcase a mare like Fluttershy's more sensual side.

But the question lingered in her mind. Why did she buy it for her? Did she really want to see her in it that much? For future use? How was she going to explain it to her? And what would Fluttershy think when she saw her gift?

Dash shook her head and did her best to clear the annoying thoughts. As soon as she glanced down again however, she was immediately reminded of how well it would fit her cute friend. She felt her cheeks heat up, then heard hoofsteps approaching. She hurriedly stuffed the lingerie back in the box and pretended to be in the middle of flicking through her magazine collection.

"Dinner's almost ready, Rainbow!"

The cyan mare took that as an excuse to stuff everything back in the box like a filly caught with her hoof in the cookie jar.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Rainbow Dash hoped her shy friend hadn't just caught a glimpse of the surprise present.

"All right, Rainbow," Fluttershy said from the top of the stairs, only able to spot the top of Rainbow's head considering she was obscured by her bed, "It should be ready in about five minutes or so!" She retreated slowly back downstairs.

With the receding sound of her friend's soft hoofsteps, Dash sighed with relief. She had nearly been caught. She glanced up to meet the gaze of Angel Bunny.

"What?" Her chilling tone cooled the winter air in the room.

He simply gave her a disapproving look and refused to budge.

"Oh, you're angry I'm giving her something like that? Come on! Get over yourself! I'm not about to make decisions based on what you approve!" Rainbow shot at the bunny.

Surprisingly, Angel just made a sighing motion and palmed his face with his paw. He then returned his gaze to the pegasus in front of him and gave her a look that was clear about what he was trying to say.

"I'm not giving it to her because I like her! It's just... something nice for her to wear!"

Angel gestured over to a sweater that was hanging on a chair.

"Well yeah, I know it's different than something normal to wear, give me a break!"

The bunny pointed at her, then made a pantomime of the likeness of Fluttershy, and then made a swooning pantomime.

"It's not like that!" Dash hissed. "I know what you're trying to do but it won't work! So shhhh!"

A little smirk overcame Angel's face, clearly stating that he knew something she didn't. Now that confused her. It happened a lot with Angel giving her these looks in regards to how he knew something she should know yet didn't. It was a mystery she wasn't even sure how to approach. Not that she cared, mysteries like that weren't her thing unless she really wanted it. Did she want to know? Partly, but she had no clues to go on. What was he trying to tell her? That was the real question.

"Look, I have a present for you, okay?" Dash whispered, "But I'm not giving it to you until after dinner. Maybe then you'll shut up for once?"

Angel gave her an "I'll consider it" look before he hopped away to go downstairs.

"Rainbow! Dinner time!" Fluttershy called from downstairs. "Come and get it!"

Feeling a mixture of nerves and eagerness, Rainbow answered the summons. She went downstairs and stood by the table, eager for some good food. Since it was a special occasion, they used the good plates and silverware that Fluttershy had inherited from her grandmother years ago. The table had a little assortment of Hearth's Warming flare, along with two candles, one green and one red, along with a bottle of cider, two special glasses, and all of the food spread out in various dishes along the table.

It looked awesome, a mixture of an intimate setting for two and also a holiday meal.

"Have a seat, Rainbow!" Fluttershy appeared near her and delicately slid a plate of bread onto the table.

"Sure thing Flutter-oh!" Dash was caught off guard upon seeing her friend.

Much to her surprise, Fluttershy wore a beautiful dress. It was green, with a white silky trim, hugging her form perfectly and yet flowing beautifully in a flattering and modest way. She even had some tinsel in her mane set behind her ear, along with a red hair tie set into a bow.

After a few moments, Rainbow Dash realized that she was staring and closed her mouth, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you think?" Fluttershy looked at her with a shy, sweet smile as her cheeks flushed a bit, "Do you like it?" She indicated to her dress.

"Fluttershy, you look awesome." A big goofy grin adorned Dash's cyan muzzle. She tried not to stare too much, despite how hard it was for her to keep her deep pink eyes from wandering.

With a growing smile, Fluttershy giggled with delight, clapping her hooves a bit, "Oh, yay! Thank you, Rainbow!" She approached her crush, quick to offer a well received nuzzle.

"D'aww, n-no need to thank me! You went and prettied yourself, I'm just saying what I see!" Replied a very blushy Rainbow Dash.

"I know, but I appreciate it very much," cooed the pretty yellow pegasus who added a little hug to the already warm glow of the room. "Well...shall we?"

"Yeah!" Dash sat down at one end of the table, Fluttershy took her's at the other, "Oh colt, this looks awesome! Seriously, you're the best cook ever."

Fluttershy giggled, looking down, "Oh...thank you... I'm glad it turned out good."

"It always does, Flutters! You know that! Now, let's eat!"

"Don't you want to make a toast? Like we always do during these special occasion dinners?"

"Oh yeeeaahh..." Dash chuckled, grinning, "All right!" She poured them each a glass of cider then quickly held her glass up. "What should we toast to?"

"Um...well...to our new home, to living in Ponyville, making new friends, and our first Hearth's Warming Eve in our new home. And... to us... to our friendship," Fluttershy smiled as she held her glass up as well.

Rainbow Dash smiled too, "To all of that, to my awesomeness, and to you making an awesome meal, Fluttershy!"

They clinked their glasses, took a sip, then proceeded to eat. The meal passed with a sense of bliss, even with Dash occasionally devouring the food happily as if it were her last meal. But eventually she'd slowed to a more civil pace, even if just to appease Fluttershy. It was already dark outside, with only a few candles lit around the cottage to dimly illuminate it. But also, it was snowing outside, creating a beautiful, perfect image to Hearth's Warming Eve.

Even Angel had his own little Hearth's Warming meal over where he sat at a tiny doll-sized table, along with a little sweater and a toque on his head with his holes for his ears. And for a change, he was actually fairly well behaved. Despite the looks he often sent his owners, he didn't throw anything nor slap them. Whether or not it was because he was indeed a jerk with a heart of gold or if it was because he didn't want to lose out on the carrots, celery and other treats in his stocking was debatable.

After dinner, Dash helped Fluttershy with the dishes and put all the leftovers away in the fridge. The shy pony then led her friend out to sit by the tree and look out the window at the spectacular view of the snowy landscape, the snow falling from the night sky, the entire sheer beauty of Hearth's Warming Eve.

To add to the atmosphere, a fire was lit up in the fireplace to warm up the cottage all evening. Fluttershy let the peaceful moment sink in slowly. Here she was, enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve with her best friend. The best night of the year, and it was theirs to share as always. She nuzzled her defender, relishing the cozy rainbow mane. She grew delighted when the bold mare nuzzled her back. But as the evening grew warm with the two young ponies embrace, something felt out to Fluttershy. Here they were doing what they had always done, what could be different?

"You know, this kind of thing is usually boring," Dash admitted, breaking the silence between them. "But I gotta admit it's awesome with you, you know. I know I'm sappy, but I guess I can get away with it on a night like this, with only my best friend around!"

Fluttershy gave the cyan pegasus a nuzzle of thanks. "Would you like your Hearth's Warming Eve present?

"Definitely!" Dash grinned. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

From inside her dress, Fluttershy withdrew a large envelope. She was given a quizzical look from her friend.

"Here you go, Rainbow... Happy Hearth's warming..." Fluttershy smiled, holding it out to her.

"Um... It's so small." Dash commented, her desire to open presents thrown off for the moment by this small package. The light blue pegasus quickly realized she had done and a small look of panic crossed her face, the last thing she wanted was to make Fluttershy sad.

A little hurt by her friend's words, Fluttershy decided to try something "But... um... this... this is only one of your presents. I-I have another one for you too..."

"Okay. Thanks Fluttershy." Dash gratefully took the envelope. She tore the top open and pulled out... a group shot of the Wonderbolts, with all of them having signed it! "WHOA! A signed Wonderbolts picture!?"

The bold, surprised mare rushed her shy friend, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"N-no problem Rainbow."

"I mean...WOW!" Rainbow Dash grinned widely, she hugged her friend some more, then let go, abuzz with excitement. "How did you get it?! This is awesome!"

"Well...um...while you were at a weather conference in Cloudsdale... I was working one day at the veterinary clinic, and Spitfire herself was in town visiting her sister. Her sister has a parakeet, and so Spitfire brought the bird in since her sister was at work, and so I helped heal it and make it feel better. After that, she kind of owed me a favor...and so I asked her for an autographed Wonderbolts photo I could give you."

"She did what!? You're so awesome Fluttershy!" Dash carried her friend up into the air, pulling off a little loop the loop of joy.

She settled down in the snow, placing her smiling friend beside her. Rainbow Dash was still buzzing, the was one cool present. Fluttershy said she had another one too. Dash grinned, something told her, Fluttershy was saving the best for last.

"Oh Rainbow, it's nothing... I just knew it would be a great gift for you, that's all..." Fluttershy mumbled, her muzzle tinged pinkish red as thoughts of the final present took over.

"It was AWESOME! You're the best of the best, Fluttershy! Thank you! I'm gonna go put it upstairs to frame it later!" Rainbow Dash hugged her best friend once more, and then raced inside and upstairs.

She placed the photo into a plastic sheet for safekeeping then placed the package into the drawer of her dresser for the moment. Nervousness set in as she realized that this was the inevitable moment of... giving Fluttershy the present she got for her.

The nervous mare slowly reached under her bed, Dash pulled out the now-wrapped box. If Fluttershy really didn't like it, they could return it, right? Yeah... they would do that... But a part of her almost hoped that wouldn't happen. She really wanted to see Fluttershy wearing it and-no! She could not think that. Not like this. The point was giving her a nice present. Nothing more.

Fluttershy sat there, waiting patiently in the snow for the return of her friend. What could her friend have gotten her this year? Hopefully it wouldn't be something silly like the last years poorly thought out gift.

"Uh... hay! I'm back! And look at this! I found your present!" Dash grinned nervously as she hovered over to her friend and held out the badly wrapped gift. "Uh...Happy Warming Hearth's! I mean...! Hearth's Warming Happy! ….Darn it! Just... happy whatever! You know what I mean... Hope you like it!" Her cheeks were flushed by this point, and not just from the climate of the room.

Fluttershy looked at her friend. Her normally bold companion was certainly acting off. _'It must be whatever gift is in the box... It must be something embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing for her to be like this.'_ The shy animal caretaker gently reached out a hoof, accepting the gift.

Rainbow Dash looked on with wide, almost fearful eyes as her yellow friend ripped off the covering to reveal-

"Rainbow Dash!" The shock in Flutershy's voice killed any and all thoughts that were running through the weather ponies mind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?!" Dash yelled, she squeezed her eyes shut and madly hoped to Celestia that her friend wouldn't abandon her in shock. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy! I'm sorry! It was a stupid idea, wasn't it? I'm sorry! We'll return it tomorrow before we leave to Cloudsdale! I'm sorry..."

"Dashie..."

Rainbow opened her right eye a crack to see the warmly smiling face of her pretty yellow friend. This sent her mind into a tailspin, she had no idea how to take such a smile.

"Look up." The soft voice of Fluttershy melodiously rang out, sending the bold mares heart into a frenzy.

With a glance up, Dash spotted her companions pink tail. She did a double take. '_Is that... Mistletoe?'_

"This is your other present, Rainbow..." Fluttershy cooed sweetly, her eyes gleaming as her smile grew. "A Hearth's Warming Eve kiss."

Dash glanced nervously between mare and mistletoe, unable to believe her eyes. _'This is impossible. She can't do this after such an awful present from me...'_

The pretty creamy pegasus closed the gap between them, only to plant a soft but purposeful kiss upon Dash's lips. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide, stunned by the kiss Fluttershy had initiated. But her desires were slowly awakening as she embraced her best friend and kissed her back. Her wings flared open, wrapping around them.

Feeling her friend kiss back, a squeal of joy escaped the timid mare. This was a perfect idea. Passion flooded her system and she held her strong friend, unwilling to let go. She felt her yellow wings open, slowly flaring as a mirror of her desires. She wriggled as a tingling sensation flashed across her as blue and yellow feathers brushed together. This was amazing. She ran a hoof though her friends rainbow mane enjoying the play of it against her hooves.

While unsure of why Fluttershy wanted to kiss, it didn't matter. Dash was all too happy to follow through with the suddenly awesome Hearth's Warming tradition of the mistletoe. She ran her hoof through her companion's soft mane, relishing the feel. As well as that, the warmth and sweetness of Fluttershy's lips were intoxicating, it weekend her muscles, but she was all too glad to surrender to it all. The smell of her friend was even better, it added to the moment and the warmth they shared in their sweet kiss.

The pegasi held for what could easily have been a couple of minutes, lost in each other. After what seemed like forever, they parted with reluctance, and eyed each other fondly.

"I hope my pretty rainbow enjoyed her kiss." Fluttershy cooed as she lovingly nuzzled her companion.

Grinning goofily, legs weak and her entire body on fire, Dash nodded, "Yeah...definitely...awesome..."_'But why...?'_

Going outside to enjoy the falling snow and the cool air for a few minutes, Fluttershy settled down into the crunchy snow, bringing her multicolored mare with her. She rolled Dash gently onto her back as she slowly snuggled into the warm tummy.

"This is a perfect Hearth's Warming..." She trailed off into bliss.

"Ohhh yeah... best Hearth's Warming... EVER!" Rainbow Dash grinned goofily in pure bliss, unaware of the cold against her back.

For these two friends at least, all was right in Equestria.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

More cuteness to come as things continue to build.

Stay tuned for more soon and if you like it, I'd be keen to hear from you.


End file.
